Wolf of mine
by Kouga's sweetheart
Summary: This is what i think would happen, if Koga was able to get through the well, But Inuyasha couldn't. Hope you like it. chapter 20 in progress!
1. Koga

Wolf of mine

**Chapter 1**

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me when you review :)

It was just a normal day in the life of Kagome and company.

The ever-unique group was traveling in search of the jewel shards.

Yet as usual Inuyasha and Kagome, the group's 'founders' were bickering.

But over what else than that Kagome wanted to go home.

Yet Inuyasha; of course was angrily refusing.

"But, Inuyasha- I have a huge Algebra exam to cram for. I also need time to study- come on, three days that's all I'm asking for- PLEASE!" Pleaded the distressed teenager as she rode on her bike alongside of a running Inuyasha.

"No Kagome! We have to search for the shards of the jewel that _you broke_ -remember? Plus, we haven't found any in over a week so no; you are STAYING!" the pissed off hanyou seethed as he started to get red in the face from anger.

Sighing to herself as she rode Kirara, Sango merely shook her head in frustration.

"_Why can't they just get along and admit their feelings for each other?" _The Taijiya thought as she looked at them.

Jumping from where he rode on Kagome's shoulder Shippo started pulling on Inuyasha's ears. (They are so cute! I just want to rub his ears sometimes! Lol anyway back to the story)

"Kagome said three days, Inuyasha what would it hurt? Most of us are tired." Miroku said trying to reason with our pointy-eared hanyou, as Inuyasha angrily pulled Shippo off

Inuyasha stopped pounding on Shippo long enough to stare at Miroku.

"Are you NUTS? We have to find Naraku soon before he finds more shards! He's already got over half of it as it is now!" yelled Inuyasha

"Yeah thanks to a certain dead miko." Shippo muttered darkly as he rubbed his head only to turn around to see a very angry hanyou standing behind him.deadly looking claws that were ready to take off his head poised.

"I..I didn't say anything Inuyasha, honestly." stuttered Shippo as he hid behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said in a very sweet voice.

Knowing what that tone of voice meant, Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he said in a huffy voice "Fine three days and no longer, do you hear me?"

Squealing with glee Kagome jumped off her bike and gave him a quick hug before jumping back on to ride back to Kaede's village.

Meanwhile: a certain Wolf demon was in the area and decided to kill to birds with one stone:

He could woo Kagome and piss Inuyasha off at the same time.

Running at top speed; he soon left behind his to companions and the wolves that were following.

Tracking Kagome's scent the wolf prince soon came to a thick forest the forest was surrounding a small clearing with a well towards the middle. Seeing Kagome on the lip of the well he began to shout to her to hold on that he was coming.

When all of the sudden she jumped in.

Thinking that Inuyasha had some how pushed Kagome to this; he growled and ran up to the well in hope to save her from being injured. To at least be able to nurse her back to heath was his second thought.

Looking down into the well he saw nothing- just blackness. A little confused, he didn't hear Inuyasha coming behind him until Inuyasha yelled and swung his sword at him.

Growling he yelled at Inuyasha, "What did you do this time Mutt!"

At that Inuyasha stopped and stared at him dumbfounded "What do you mean, what did I do?"

Not bothering to answer; Kouga jumped in the well to save Kagome, only to be surrounded by a strange blue light.

Inuyasha on the other hand- seeing the flash and knowing what it meant; jumped in after him to make sure that nothing happened to Kagome. Only instead of the familiar warm blue glow the Inu-Hanyou usually met when he jumped in the well; poor Inuyasha met dirt without Kagome even having to 'sit' him.

Looking up expecting to see a roof over his head, he only saw blue sky. Shaking his head in disbelief he jumped out to try it again, only to acquire the same results after a few more times of doing this.

Upset the poor hanyou sat down at the bottom of the well to think.

Kouga on the other hand, had landed with a small thump at the bottom if the well in Kagome's time; sitting up he looked skyward only to see wood above him.

"Now what's that Mutt up to…?" He said aloud as he jumped out of the well, still smelling Kagome all over this small enclosed space he was in.

"How did he build this hut so fast?" Kouga muttered as he walked to open the wooden door.

Ok so that's the end of chapter one review if you like and tell me what you think

-Beta'd by Menolly Harper-


	2. glass

**Previously on Wolf of Mine:**

"Now what's that Mutt up to...?" He said as he jumped out of the well still smelling Kagome all over this small enclosed space he was in.

"How did he build this hut so fast?" Kouga muttered as he walked to open the shrine door.

**Presently on Wolf of Mine:**

As he opened the door to the rather small hut he was in, Kouga was overwhelmed by all the smells coming from this strange place.

Looking ahead, he saw Kagome disappearing into a larger, better built hut.

Growing rather faint from all the smells at once; some smells of which were nasty and some sweet like Kagome's scent. He staggered out of the hut and shakily made his way over to the larger Hut were Kagome had gone.

But as he got there and tried to walk in, he ran into a doorway that looked clear; even invisible. But as he tried to pass through it he ran into something solid.

Taking and running his claws over it to see what would happen he shivered at the high pitched squealing noise it made.

Meanwhile:

Kagome was just dropping her stuff off on the couch with a sigh of relief and a yell of "Mom I'm home!" She walked into the kitchen.

Seeing a note taped to the fridge, Kagome started to read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_If your reading this then that means that you came home. Sorry that we are not here but Grandpa and I had some urgent business to attend to out of town and will be gone for about a week. _

_Sota is staying at a friend's house so that he won't miss school. So if you are there, there are ramen noodles in the cupboard and fresh veggies in the fridge. Anything else that you might need: such as milk. You will have to buy. I left some spending money by the fridge for you so you can have pizza or WacDonalds one night maybe._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

With a sigh, Kagome sat down the note and went to seat herself when she heard a high pitch screeching noise coming from the patio door.

Getting up and grabbing Souta's Baseball bat from the hallway, Kagome made her way toward the patio as the screeching increased.

Kouga, on the other hand was starting to think this was some trick of Naraku but that was until he heard a familiar voice coming from inside yelling that "I've got a baseball bat and know how to use it, so just leave or I'll be calling the cops!"

"Kagome is that you? Is this some kind of trick from Naraku or what?" Yelled a very concerned Kouga as he brought his fist to hit the door, to hopefully get to his Kagome in time

Kagome walked to the door and saw with surprise a frantic Kouga on the other side of it getting ready to smash in the glass. She ran up and quickly (almost rivaling Kouga in speed) grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into the room, causing her to fall backwards; landing with a thump with Kouga on top of her.

"What are you doing here? How did you get through the well? It doesn't work for anyone else but Inuyasha and me!" Queried and practically demanded a very confused and upset Kagome as she struggled to get out from under Kouga.

"So much for studying." She thought with a sigh as Kouga got up and helped her up as he sniffed the air in the room

Turning to face her he said "What happened? Did Naraku capture you? What's with the barrier on the doorway and how did you open it like that?"

Finally what Kagome said sunk in.

"You mean you do this all the time and Mutt-face as well? So where am I and how did I….?"

Putting a hand over Kouga's mouth to stop all the questions from coming out, she said very fast.

"This is five hundred years after your time, this is where I live. That barrier is a glass door and you open it like this, see?" She said as she closed and opened the door to show him.

Pulling her hand off of Kouga's mouth she waited for all of it to sink in.

(Beta'd by Menolly Harper)


	3. Buyo

Wolf of Mine

Chapter 3

I hope you people like this chapter and have just as much fun reading it as i had writing it :)

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Inuyasha ok? Happy now? I just own Koga :) gets glared at by the lawyers of the wonderful creator of Inuyasha sighs ok so I don't even own Koga but I wanna :)

Staring at Kagome in disbelief Koga felt the blood drain from his face.

"Five..five hundred years!" he yelped as he stared at her

With a silent shake of her head Kagome pulled him into the living room to have a seat on the couch.

Walking into the kitchen she got a glass of tap water for him to drink hoping that it would help him calm down.

When she came back to the living room glass in hand however he was not in the room or anywhere to be seen for that matter. Hearing a large crashing noise coming from upstairs jolted her into action.

With a cry of "Koga!" she ran up stairs taking them two at a time to find Koga with his head in the hallway closet with everything that was supposed to be in it on the hallway floor.

Staring in disbelief as he growled and threw more stuff at her feet she walked up to him saying under her breath "its times like this that I wish he had a subduing necklace to so I could sit him."

"Gotcha!" yelled Koga as he pulled Buyo out of the closet.

"Koga what are you doing to my poor cat?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Your cat but this thing attacks people how can it be yours?" he said as he turned to face her sporting deep claw marks down his right arm.

"He only does that if he sees you as a threat and he's not used to a wolf demon in the house because there are no demon's in my time." Said Kagome as she tried not to laugh.

'The great warrior Koga brought down by a house cat' she thought laughing to herself.

"What do you mean no demons?" Koga asked as Kagome led him to the bathroom to wash off his cuts.

She sat down on the side of the tub to run the water and looked at him.

"Well at least none that I can sense it's possible I guess but I've only met demons in your time." She said as she started the faucet to the tub.

Koga was about to reply to her statement when he saw the water come into the tub.

"Your family must be rich Kagome to have your own private waterfall. How do you get the water to stop running like that?" Koga asked as he stared at the tub in fascination.

"Huh my own.. Oh every home has something like this in it. It's called a bathtub or a shower depending on what you take. She said with a smile.

Before he could ask any more questions however she grabbed his arm and stared cleaning the wounds that her pet had made.

Smiling as she held his arm even though he knew it was just so that she could clean him up he looked around the room at all the strange things that were in it.

"Hey Kagome? What's that large white thing that's over there the bowl shaped object?" asked Koga as he turned to face her again.

"The bowl shaped.. Oh that's a toilet and its used for well its used for.." Kagome trailed off while trying to think up a good way to explain what toilets were used for.

Getting up she quickly whispered it in his ear before dragging him out of the room with a red face.

Going downstairs she sat him down on the couch again before asking him "Koga how did you manage to get through the well?"

"I don't know Kagome I thought you were jumping to your death that that mutt had pushed you to far and so I jumped in after you to try and save you but ended up in that small hut. I thought mutt-face was trying to pull one on me so I jumped out and met you behind that glass whatever you called it." Said Koga as he looked around the room.

As she sat there Kagome finally realized something important very important in fact.

"Did Inuyasha try and stop you at all Koga?" she said in a shaky voice as her face paled.

"Yeah he did why?" asked Koga a little confused

"Well it makes me kind of wonder why he didn't follow you through." She said as she got even paler almost as white as the sailor shirt she always wore.

Getting up rather quickly she ran out the door and to the shrine.

Koga not quite understanding followed her just in time to see her jump over the side of the well and to hear her land with a thump on the bottom.

Kagome looked up expecting to see blue sky only saw the roof of the shrine.

"oh shit." She said softly as she looked up

Koga leaped down to her and landed with a thump beside her.

"isn't something supposed to happen?" he said also looking up.

Kagome turned to answer him but instead her knees buckled as she fainted dead away. Luckily Koga having demon instincts managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Ok so that's were I'm leaving off review if you want don't if you don't want to but no flamers will be sent to live with Kikyo in Hell so be warned!

oh and thanks to tori007otaki, DreamBeamz, and soy .saucE for reviewing last chapter thanks for likeing my story it means a lot and thanks to soy i now have the correct sppelling for Naraku so thanks every one hope you like this chapter just as much.


	4. The Shower

**Sorry about the delay in updating folks but I got grounded for a week and a half for going on the computer instead of doing the dishes sighs**

**Man now how unfair is that oh well anyway on with the story**

**Must we do this every time I don't own Inuyasha ok or anybody in the story for that matter either ok? You happy now?**

Previously in Wolf of Mine:

Kagome turned to answer him but instead her knees buckled as she fainted dead away. Luckily Koga having demon instincts managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Presently on Wolf of Mine:  
Leaping up out the well and practically busting down the door in his haste Koga Dashed as fast as he could into the house after opening the strange see through door that Kagome had called "Glass". 

Quickly jumping up the stairway leading upstairs he threw open the door to the room were Kagome had taken him earlier to wash off the scratches that her "pet" had inflicted on his arm.

Setting her down in the large white basin he tried to turn on the water put couldn't for the life of him figure out how to turn it on. Thinking that maybe it was the little knob on the top of the faucet thing he pulled on it.

Seeing nothing happen except that the knob stayed up he tried turning the long silver handles that were sticking out of the wall above the faucet.

But instead of turning on the bathtub like he thought it would it turned on the shower. Surprised at the fact that it was suddenly raining indoors Koga jumped up startled and fell into the tub on top of Kagome.

And it was at the second that Kagome of course chose to wake up from her faint.

With a shriek she pushed Koga off of her and sat up getting drenched in the process.

"What happened? Why are we in the Bathroom with the shower going? Please tell me that this is just a bad dream and I'll wake up back in the feudal era snuggled up in my sleeping bag with shippo!" said Kagome as she stared at the very wet Wolf Demon.

"Well if this is a bad dream then I must be having it too." Said Koga as he stood up banging his head on the showerhead.

With a sigh Kagome got up and stepped out of the bath tub grabbing a towel from the rack she tossed one to Koga and then shut off the shower.

Wrapping her hair in a towel she turned to face Koga. Seeing the fact that his clothes were dripping wet she sighed again and said "wait here I'll be right back."

Walking out of the room she stopped about halfway down the hall to yell "And don't touch anything until I get back!" just as Koga was about to open the cabinets under the sink. Jumping back he stood there dripping looking around the room waiting for her to get back.

Walking into her mother's room she pulled down a box from the top of the closet.

"well Dad's clothes are going have to do until I can get him some new ones." She said to herself softly as she dug into the box

Pulling out an old flannel shirt and some jeans that had been her dad's favorites to wear a silent tear slid down her cheek as she thought about her dad.

Shaking her head she took the box and shoved it back in the closet and walked back to the bathroom to give Koga the clothes to wear.

Sitting on the edge of the tub Koga looked up as she came in carrying a strange shirt and some blue pants that had some holes in the legs.

"here these are for you to wear get dried off and meet me back downstairs ok?" she said in a quiet voice as she handed him the clothes.

Walking downstairs Kagome sat down on the couch and waited.

Meanwhile Koga having put on the pants managed after a few tries to finally zip them up was having a harder time with the buttons on the shirt. So finally he decided to go down stairs the way he was without the shirt and maybe Kagome could help him out.

Walking down stairs he heard a soft sniffing sound and he could smell salt water realizing Kagome was crying he sat beside her and put his arms around her hugging her to him as she cried.

**Ok I know im evil but that's were im leaving it for now hope you like it . please review if you do. oh and thank you to Kriszty, Tori007taku, Oblivionknight7, Dreambeamz, and Theressa Z Norington for reviewing:) glomps Tori and Dream wow you two have reviewed every chapter u have posted thanks so much not only that your reviews make my day a little brighter and you make me feel like i might be even slightly good at this so thanks again:)**


	5. Dad

**Previously on Wolf Of Mine:**

Walking down stairs he heard a soft sniffing sound and he could smell salt water realizing Kagome was crying he sat beside her and put his arms around her hugging her to him as she cried.

**Presently on Wolf Of Mine:**

Sniffing slightly Kagome sat there for a second, before she realized something a very important something she was being hugged by Koga who had no shirt on.

Blushing furiously she sat up, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Koga I..I didn't mean to cry all over you it's just that.." she trailed off as she sniffed.

"Those are my Dad's Clothes and well he died when I was four."

"well I don't have to wear them if you don't want me to." He said as he smirked at her.

Imaging a naked Koga walking down the street was enough to start he laughing instead of crying which got her hiccupping as well.

'_Man she's even pretty when she has been crying.' _Thought Koga as he looked at her, before gently wiping away the tears that were running down her face.

"Its ok you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Said Koga as he smiled at her showing his fangs.

Looking into Koga's crystal blue eyes Kagome smiled and for the first time ever she wanted to talk about her dad with someone who wasn't her mother.

"He died in a car accident when a drunk driver smashed into his car," she said as tears filled her eyes again "he was on his way to the store to buy me a birthday present when it happened, he was killed instantly at least so he wasn't in any pain."

As the tears started to fall down her face again Koga simply put his arms around her again and held her close rocking her slightly as she cried.

"Umm Kagome?" Koga said softly as her tears slowed down "what's a Car?"

Laughing slightly to herself Kagome sat up.

"Hold on let me get something that might help me explain." She said as she walked up stairs to get her brothers magazine about all kinds of Cars.

Coming back down stairs she noticed that Koga was having problems trying to button the shirt, so sitting the book down she pulled away his hands and started buttoning it for him, all the while blushing as she looked at his bare chest.

'_Wow he is pretty muscular" _she thought as she finished up the buttons.

'_Bad Kagome you shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that you like Inuyasha remember?'_ shaking her head after the mental scolding she gave herself she handed Koga the magazine.

"Here this is what a car is" she said turning the page to show him a dark blue two door car.

"What are they for?"

"Well people of my time use cars to get from one place or another instead of walking." She said as she got off the couch "here you look through the magazine, while I try to find us something to eat ok?"

Mumbling an ok Koga started flipping through the magazine looking at all the different cars in it.

Walking into the kitchen Kagome pulled open the fridge to find nothing in it, not even some bread.

Sighing she remembered that her mother before a trip would make sure that the fridge was cleaned out so that nothing spoiled when they were gone.

Going over to the phone she dialed the number to the pizza place that her mom always ordered from whenever they had pizza.

After ordering them she walked back into the living room.

"I ordered pizza it should be her shortly but when the guy that is delivering it comes to the door I need you to go in the other room ok? Because most people in my time have never seen a demon before and it would be a little strange for him."

Shippo having not seen Inuyasha since Kagome had left decided to see if he could find him and persuade him to go and get her, for he was getting lonely without his surrogate mother away.

Following his scent to the old well Shippo searched the trees for the familiar red shape.

Figuring that he had already gone for Kagome he decided to climb on to the edge of the well to wait for them to return.

Only much to his surprise he saw a very sad Hanyou sitting at the bottom of the well, jumping down and landing almost on top of Inuyasha, Shippo looked at him.

"What's wrong how come you're down here Inuyasha?"

Looking at the dirt with his ears flattened against his head he sat there silent ignoring Shippo.

" come on Inuyasha what's wrong?" Shippo said "Did Kagome Sit you again?"

At the mention of Kagome's name Inuyasha finally looked up.

"the well wouldn't let me through" he said almost to softly to be heard if Shippo didn't have demon hearing he would have missed it, as it was he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Whew for a second I thought you said that the well wouldn't let you through." Said Shippo as he sat down

"I did." Inuyasha looked at Shippo, as his ears seemed to disappear even further if possible into his hair.

"WHAT!" yelled Shippo, the sound of his yell vibrating off the sides of the well and traveling all the way to Kaede's Hut

"What do you mean it wont work it has to otherwise Kagome can't come back." Cried Shippo as he hugged his knees to his chest

"Then it will be like losing my mom all over again," he whispered as he started to cry silently hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't hear what he said.

Standing up suddenly Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune by the back of his vest.

"Come on Shippo maybe Kaede can make some sense out of this." Said Inuyasha softly as he jumped out of the well. "it will work out and Kagome will be back soon ok?"

Sniffing slightly Shippo managed a small "ok." Before falling silent again.

**Ok I know that I'm mean but that's were I'm leaving it for now if you like it review please. Thanks to Tori007Taku, DreamBeamz, Rena Moon, Moonlight Sakura, and Kriszty. Oh i feel so loved:) **


	6. Pizza

I'm BACK! hehe sorry about the wait but with work and everything life is kinda crazy right now so any way on with the story!

**Disclaimer: ok ok so I don't own Inuyasha and co. Kouga included :( but I want a Kouga plusie when they make one!**

"what do you mean there are no demons here?" asked a very pale Kouga as he looked at her.

"Well as far as I know, there isn't any demons alive in this time" 

Kagome got up to check to see if the pizza guy was coming, turning around and walking back she asked him, " Does it really matter? For all I know there could be demons living in this time, I just haven't sensed any so far."

Smiling sadly as she looked at him, " but I'm not really good at that yet, my miko powers have not fully developed yet, and the way that I'm going, they probably never will be as good as _Kikyo's", _saying the name with more than just a little jealousy.

"so who is Kikyo anyway?"

Kagome turned around, and stared at him with wide eyes, "you don't know who she is?"

"Well I heard something about a priestess by that name, but other that that no, should I have?"

Just as Kagome was about to answer the doorbell rang. "Oops that's got to be the pizza you go in the other room quick!"

After Kouga had gone into the kitchen Kagome went to the door. "Yes?"

"I've got two large all meat pizzas for a Kagome at this address"

Handing him the money Kagome, shut the door after taking the pizzas, and went into the kitchen.

"Mmmm what smells so good?" he asked sniffing the air. "It smells better than wild boar."

Laughing slightly, she said, "Its Pizza hold on let me get you a plate."

After grabbing two paper plates, Kagome put three pieces on one of them and handed it to Kouga.

'_Good thing she doesn't realize that in, wolf demon tradition states, that a female shall only serve the male if she wants him to consider her for a mate.' _He thought as he bit into, the strange triangular food Kagome had called "pizza", and promptly burning his tongue in the process. "Ow that's hot!" He said fanning his tongue,

Laughing, Kagome got up to get some ice from the freezer.

"Here this should help."

Smiling at her, as she sat back down, he put it on his tongue, he watched as she started to eat her slice.

'_She's so beautiful, I wish that this could go on forever.'_

As soon as the burning stopped, he asked her, "so what was that about Kikyo anyway? What does she have to do with you?"

As soon as he asked, that the smile dropped off of Kagome's face, faster than Inuyasha kissed the ground when she would say "SIT!"

"Well I guess I had better begin at the beginning other wise it won't make any sense."

Listening carefully, as she told him about how she fell down the well, and met Inuyasha, he was quiet, growling only when she told him, about how Inuyasha wanted to kill her at first because she looked like Kikyo.

"You mean the Sacred Jewel was inside of you?"

"yes, that's why people think that I am Kikyo's reincarnation," she said sadly

"I just want people to see me for me, not a priestess that died fifty years earlier." She whispered almost to quiet for even his ears to pick up.

Looking at her he said "well anyone who believes it has to be crazy"

"Why I do look like her kind of, and the jewel was inside of me, before the centipede demon ripped it out."

"Because it just is, you are you, no one else believe me from the things I have heard about this Kikyo, she was not at all like you.

Smiling, Kagome finished her pizza, and threw the plate away.

"Would you like me to show you what a TV does?" she said as she smiled at him, the kind of smile that would melt ice.

. "Sure."

He followed her into the living room, and watched as she turned on the square box across from the couch.

Flipping it to a western, Kagome sat down next to him on the couch.

Pulling her legs up under her, she settled down to watch, almost with in snuggling range.

As the movie dragged on, Kagome felt her eyes growing heavy.

'_I'll just close them for a second, to rest them I'm not going sleep.'_

As he was watching the strange people ride on the animals, shooting fire out of the long branches that they carried, Kouga felt some added weight on his side,

Looking over, he saw Kagome, slumped over onto his shoulder fast asleep, smiling he put one arm around her, pulling her closer, and pushed the button on the black thing she had called "a remote" to turn it off.

Laying his head on the arm of the couch, he fell asleep, with Kagome cuddling close.

**Thanks to Tori007otaku (hope the puncuation is better) DreamBeamz, EverQueen, Chi Lee, and Haunted Misery (Glomps everyone thanks for the reviews!)**

**Ok I know I've got to be the meanest author on the planet but I'm going to leave off there because for one thing It'd after 3 in the morning and I have to work tomorrow and because it seem like a good spot to end it :) anyway if you like it review, if you don't at least be nice about it ok?**


	7. Morning

**Wow five reviews in one day that's a lot! So I decided to work fast and get another chapter up **

**Disclaimer: do I have to do this again? Oh alright I don't own Inuyasha or the very sexy Koga ok?**

Kagome woke up, slowly feeling warm, and content, she was all snuggling with something warm as well and even though it was kind of hard, it was so comfortable that she started drifting back off to sleep. Until she felt an arm draped over her waist in a very protective fashion.

Looking up rather suddenly she saw Koga smiling at her, his black hair messy from the night of sleeping on the couch armrest, having fallen out of his ponytail some time in the night.

Koga on the other hand had woken up about an hour earlier, not realizing were he was until he felt Kagome still curled up on his side. He had spent the rest of the time until she woke up looking at her as she slept, thinking how beautiful she really was, almost child-like in her sleep, as if she knew that nothing would happen when he was there to protect her.

"Sleep good?" he asked her blue eyes twinkling at her in amusement as she sat up rather suddenly when she realized, much to her embarrassment, who she was laying on.

"Koga I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you honestly." Said a very red in the face Kagome.

"It's ok Kagome it was actually pretty comfortable, so I didn't really mind." He said as he watched the various emotions flying across her face at speeds that would rival him, when he was running his fastest. There was of course embarrassment, confusion, anger (at herself he hoped, she was scary when mad.), and something that he couldn't recognize.

'_Man, I can't believe I fell asleep on him, but it felt good kind of. No I shouldn't think like that, I mean it's Koga were talking about, and I like Inuyasha don't I?'_

Shaking her head Kagome got up and looked at Koga with a smile. "So what do you want for breakfast? We could eat the left over pizza if you want."

"Sure that sounds great." Raising his arms over his head to stretch them, after not moving all night he got up.

She got the box out of the fridge, bringing it out into the living room, she set it in front of Koga.

"Here you eat what you want but save me two pieces ok? I'm going to get a bath real quick, you wait down here and no peeking ok?"

"You wound me Kagome, I'm not like that monk you travel with I do have some honor." Said a very amused Koga

"Sorry force of habit, I'll be down shortly, then you can go get one so that we can go get you some new clothes ok?"

Humming to herself as she walked upstairs, she smiled as she heard him scarfing down pizza.

Getting a pair of jeans and a tank top out of her closet she took them with her into the bathroom so that she could get dressed in there.

Knowing that her muscles were stiff and sore from the last couple of weeks of traveling and from sleeping in one spot and not moving at all last night Kagome pored in some bubble bath that smelled very lightly of roses to help her relax.

Sighing as she got in to the tub she sat there thinking about Koga.

'_What am I going to do, I love Inuyasha don't I? But now I'm acting like that with Koga. What am I supposed to do? I wish mom was here so that I could talk to her.'_

Laughing as she thought about what her mother's reaction would be to Koga considering the first thing she did to Inuyasha was grab his ears.

Ducking under the water she washed her hair, and then got out quickly drying off, she got dressed and walked downstairs hair still slightly damp.

As she went into the living room she had to laugh, because Buyo was lying on top of Koga as he was watching TV.

Glancing up at her as she came in he smiled at her.

"He overpowered me and forced me to let him lay there."

Laughing she picked up her cat for a quick hug.

"The shower is all yours if you want to get a shower or a bath, to turn on the shower you pull the little knob on the top of the faucet on the bottom ok?"

Nodding he got up, and took off upstairs not at top speed, but enough to make the towel blow off her hair.

After a few minutes, he came downstairs wearing only a dark blue towel around his waist.

"Kagome how do you shut off the water? The over head water-fall won't turn off." He said as he came in.

Staring at him she started to blush, before nodding and hurrying upstairs.

Looking after her with a slight smirk, he put on the slightly wrinkled clothes from last night, even though he had slept in them.

'_Wow he looked hot! Oh man I shouldn't be thinking like this should I?'_

**thank you to (drumroll please) DreamBeamz (work is good just long and if i had a kouga plusie i would give you one too) Tori007otaku (i'm glad i worked on it thanks), TheLightin theDarkness (i'm glad you like my story thanks for telling me), HauntedMisery( thanks im glad you love it i will try harder to update sooner)and wynter89 (thanks for the encouragement!) Glomps everyone Thank you everyone for review and so fast too!**

**Ok that's were I'm going to leave it for now review if you like it and if you don't then don't read this lol. **


	8. Jeans

I know that this isa couple ofdays after my last update but was having problems so i hope you all enjoy this chapteri wrote this the day of my last update but couldnt load it. sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form ok?

After she had turned off the water to the shower, Kagome sat down on the side of the tub to compose herself.

'_Do I really like Koga like that? And what about Inuyasha? What am I going to do, he's stuck here until the well starts working again.'_

Sighing she got up, and walked downstairs her face no longer red, and somewhat composed.

As she came into the living room, she saw Koga sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

"if your going with me to try on clothes, your going to need some shoes, and were definitely going to have to do something about your ears." She said as she walked up to him.

"shoes? But I never wear shoes, and besides they look kinda uncomfortable." He said looking just a little alarmed.

Sighing she told him "hold on I might have something that would be al little better, but your going to have to wear something, because people in my time don't go around barefoot ok?"

Grumbling a bit he agreed, so she when upstairs to find a old pair of her Grandfather's sandals for him to wear.

Coming into the living room she handed him the sandals to put on.

"If you take out your ponytail then maybe it will hide your ears."

Smirking at her he said "what you don't like my ears, is that it? Hmm?"

With her face turning a light shade of pink she answered him "No I like your ears, but other people would think that they are just a little bit strange."

Smiling at her he pulled out his ponytail, letting the thick black hair fall around his shoulders. "there, is that better?"

"For going out, yes when your at home you can put it back up again if you want, now I know that your nose is sensitive, so just be warned it probably will be a little overwhelming at first, so we'll go slow ok?

After grabbing her bag, they went outside taking it slow so that Koga could adjust to everything, then they set out for the mall taking their time because the sun was out, and the weather was gorgeous.

When they got to the mall, Koga stared at the building in wonder.

"how did they build a hut that big?" he said in awe

Laughing she explained "it's called a Mall people go there to buy things for themselves, like clothes and things like that."

As they walked up to the mall, the automatic doors hisses open causing Koga to jump back looking rather spooked, and wanting very much to smash in the doors, the only thing that stopped him was the small soft hand on his arm.

"You ok Koga? It opens like that to let people in. its ok really"

Growling softly he walked inside with Kagome, feeling slightly uneasy, being surrounded by this many humans in this enclosed place.

Smiling at him for encouragement, Kagome led him to a men's clothing store.

"We'll stop here first to get you some different clothes, because you slept in those last night, ok?"

"sure whatever you want." He said as he looked around to see if anyone was going to attack them from behind, you could never tell, and they were surrounded in here.

She pulled him in and over to a rack with some jeans, rummaging through them until she found a few pairs that might fit, shoving him over to the fitting room she gave him the jeans.

"Here try these on and then come out, and show me so I know what size you are ok?"

Grumbling he walked in and tried on a pair that fit pretty good, they were black with leather outlined wolves on the legs, walking out he stopped in front of Kagome.

"Well what do you think? Do I look ok?"

Staring at him as he came out Kagome could only nod at him.

'_Does he look ok? Does he look ok? He looks fantastic in those jeans the way that they hug his legs…Stop that! Koga is your friend you don't like him like that!'_

'_but what if you do?'_

'_but I don't I really don't I like Inuyasha not Koga but I got to admit he does look sexy in those jeans.'_

As he walked back into the dressing room, Koga smirked, thinking of her reaction when he came out wearing the jeans.

thank yo for reviewing so fast! i'm now up to 41 reviews! (i say 41 because tori007otaku reviewed via email because for some reason fan fiction woulnt let her

any way thanks to...DreamBeamz (lol thanks Koga seems like the smirking kind) Tori007otaku( sorry not let you review i always love your reviews!) HauntedMisery(thanks i kind of like it to) soy.saucE for reviewing chapters 3-7,Sakurablossomskxk (personaly i think he's always hot but thanks i try), Aoms (thanks for both reviews for 6-7 sorry u wearn't mentioned before but i was loading 7 when you were reviewing 6 ), and Kriszy (i try to make him sweet cause that's how i hope that he would be in a gruff kinda way! and thanks for the plushie info i'm going to get one when they come out! if only they made him a life sized plushie...) lol anyway thanks for all of your reviews!

Ok and that's were im going to leave it because I've got to get ready to go to work :) so hope you all like my 8th chapter.


	9. Kitsunes

Sorry about the delay on posting this chapter I just haven't had a chance to sit down for any period of time at the computer. Already thinking up chapter 10 right now so hopefully I will be posting it soon. Oh and im almost to fifty reviews! Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Ok to answer your question Kriszty the reason the well stopped working is because fate is playing Cupid and will begin working again when the author gets around to feeling like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't in any way shape or form own Inu and co ok?

After paying for the jeans, and finding him some shirts as well, the pair decided to go were as Koga put it "all the wonderful smells were coming from." in other words the food court.

As they walked Koga couldn't help but stare, at everything from all the different stores, to all the different people. There were old, young, and teenagers with strangely colored hair.

As soon as they got there she told him "You stay here with the stuff, and I will get us something to eat ok?" She then walked over to a place, called "WacDonalds" and began to order.

In a few minutes, she came back with a try heaped full of delightful smelling things.

"I got more than I usually would because I don't know how much you eat but judging by how much you loved the pizza, I got you a couple of Burgers and some fries ok?"

Just as he was about to nod, Koga stiffened visibly and through a sharp glance over his left shoulder, at the couple that was sitting behind them.

"What's the matter Koga?" whispered a confused, but alert Kagome

Turning back to her he relaxed a little. "That couple over there by that large plant, are actually Demons." He said as he started chowing down on his burgers.

"What? What do you mean there aren't any demons in my time, so how is that possible?"

"They are putting up a shield of sorts, you did say that this is only about five hundred years from my time right? Well demons, full blooded demons can live up to over a hundred before they even hit middle age. So it makes some sense that there would still be Demons in this time period, they just had to disguise themselves that's all." He said in between mouthfuls.

Concentrating on the couple that he pointed out, she suddenly gave a small gasp of surprise, for instead of the two humans that had been sitting there she could she two Kitsunes instead, with kind of a pink haze around them.

Shaking her head she looked back at them not concentrating so hard and saw the humans instead.

"So there are demons in my time after all." She said shaking her head as if it hurt.

O0O 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had finally convinced Kaede to come out to the well, to see if there was anything that could be done about him not being able to get through.

Taking her onto his back he jumped down, to show her what he was talking about.

"Usually there is a warm, blue glow and I find myself in Kagome's time, but this time it let Koga through instead, and not me. I don't even know if she's ok" he said his ears drooping slightly "or if she can come back either, and that mangy _Wolf_ is there, doing God knows what to Kagome."

After looking around the bottom of the well, Kaede looked at him rather gravely. "I can't do anything here, I'm sorry Inuyasha but I don't know why the Well stopped. And until we do know why there isn't anything that I can do."

Silent for a change, he took her back to her Hut and dropped her off, then took off running.

'_What if I never see you again, Kagome what would I do?'_

So on he ran with his sad thoughts until he ran into a meadow, were he saw a familiar face. A face, almost like the one that he was missing, only much, much colder and sad.

"_Kikyo."_

O0O

After finishing there lunch, they started back to Kagome's house, again taking there time enjoying the warmth, and the sun.

As they walked, Kagome told him about life in the present, and what life was like.

As they went past an corner, they ran into a couple of tall, bulky men dressed in black leather, that were hanging around into walkway, almost as if to harass the people walking that way.

"hey look what we got here man." Said the smallest of the two men as he sneered at them. "a guy and a nice looking girl"

"now what should we do with you two?" said the larger of the two.

"well I know what I would like to do with her" smirked the smaller one

Growling Koga looked both men over quickly. "I'd suggest that you two walk the other way and leave Kagome and myself alone before I have to hurt you both."

"hear that man he's going to hurt us" said the smaller one who kind of looked like a greasy weasel, as he pulled out a rather large knife from his Leather jacket.

Chuckling the larger one, also pulled out a rather wicked looking knife and held it up.

"Now unless you don't want your Girlfriend to look as pretty as when she walked this way or you can give us, what's in your shopping bags and all of your money, or we might just have to get a little rough with the two of you."

Pulling Kagome behind him, Koga quickly got into a fighting stance. "I'd like to see you try that buddy."

Grinning they both came at him at once, only to be sent flying back into the wall of the nearby office building.

At that they both took off running, as if the Devil himself was after them.

Laughing, he turned to a very pale Kagome. "are you ok? Whats the matter?"

"They could have hurt you! What were you thinking? They had knives and they were both pretty strong they could have seriously hurt or even killed you!" said Kagome as she looked at him starting to shake a little.

"those two nah I've fought worse Demons in my time, besides I couldn't let them talk about you like that." He said with a quick smile.

'_when Inuyasha saves me he makes it seem like it's a chore, like its something that he only does because he absolutely has to, but Koga didn't even bat an eyelid about it, it was as if it was something ordinary' _She thought as they continued back to her house.

And that's all for now folks hope you enjoy the 9th chapter of my story. Sorry about he delay but life is a wonderful yet a crazy thing and ive had no time to type this up. Thanks to Tori007otaku (i would love to as well thats why i made him wear them :) ), Nichole Hibiki (hehe i would too sighs oh well there always my dreams) Haunted Misery (thanks heres your update) DreamBeamz (thanks im addicted to lol and i think we need to start a group or something) Rayona (working on it thanks!) Aoms (well if she has to buy him shirts at least make them somewhat tight right? drools over koga in tight jeans and shirt sorry about the Grammer but most of the time im typing into the wee hours of the morning so i'll try to watch it hope this chapter is better) Kriszty (ok you can have Inuyasha if she decides to go with Koga ok? hope my explaination helped) JennyTheWhiteWolf (sorry that you were sad hope this makes your day!)

Wow so many reviews i never thought i would get this many reviews:)


	10. Food

Disclaimer: sighs I do not own Inuyasha and company ok? Happy now?

As they continued down the road, after the incident with the two thugs, Kagome grew silent, walking along deep in thought.

'_Ok so sometimes he is an arrogant jerk, calling me names, but this is Inuyasha that were talking about right? And then there are other times that he can be so sweet, its times like that that I just want to hug him and tweak his ears until he turns blue in the face, but let's face it, I have a better chance of getting struck by lighting, and winning the lottery all in the same day then that happening.' _

Sighing, Kagome shook her head.

'_And then there is Koga, acting sweet and, looking damn sexy every time I turn around. I mean what did I do to deserve Koga, and Inuyasha in my life? Two wonderful guys in their own way, so what do I do?'_

OoOoO

"_Kikyo.."_ whispered Inuyasha looking into the meadow by the God tree.

She was standing in front of it with her back toward him, running her fingers over the indent in the tree, caused by her sealing him to the tree fifty years earlier.

As if she sensed that he was there, she quickly turned around to face him.

"What brings you here Inuyasha? Could it be that human girl that looks so much like me? I wonder some times why it is that you even travel with her at all, is it because she looks so much like me?" She said with a laugh

"That's not it at all! Kagome is herself, no one else!" he almost yelled at her.

"She is supposed to be my reincarnation, you know. So who is to say that that history won't repeat it's self and you end up pinned to a tree again, just like I did fifty years ago?"

"Kagome's not like that she would never…"

"That's what you thought about me as well remember Inuyasha? And were did you end up? Pinned to the god tree an Arrow sealing you in place, and you would still be there if not for that meddling girl."

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha fought the urge to rip Kikyo in half.

"Kagome is different than you are she would never, ever do that to me! She's not your Reincarnation, She's herself!"

As he got closer though, he could smell Naraku all over Kikyo, and not the usual dirt, clay, and death smell that she normally smelled like.

Growling he ripped his claws through her only to discover that Naraku was up to his old tricks again, sending out puppets, to torment him.

OoOoO

As they walked, Kagome spotted a grocery store on the corner.

"oh that reminds me, I better pick up groceries tonight or we don't eat." She laughed.

With a look of horror, Koga almost dragged her over to the store.

'_Well that's one thing they have in common, they both love to eat' _she thought as she giggled.

As she was looking at some ramen, she realized that Koga was no were to be found, so sighing she started to look for him, only to find him at the meat department, with his face pressed against the glass, practically drooling over all the meat.

"Koga?"

Hearing his name he jumped suddenly and turned to face her.

"Who is the one who hunts for all this meat? It has to be a lot of them because there is just so much of it."

Pulling him into an aisle that nobody was in she said, "most people in my time don't hunt our food like you and your tribe does in your era. We raise cows, pigs and fish on places called farms. Then when they are old enough we kill them to make meat so that people can eat."

Looking at her as if she had just sprouted two heads Koga thought about that for a second.

"You mean if my tribe would start "raising" the stuff that we like to eat like boar, then we wouldn't have to hunt in the winter?"

"Yes but it would take a lot of effort with feeding them and stuff like that."

Koga deep in thought followed her around, as she went around picking up stuff for them both to eat.

Finally they rang out the groceries at the counter, and left, Koga carrying three large bags full of various things.

After getting home and taking care of the groceries, Kagome turned to Koga.

"So now what would you like to do? We've done all the necessary things like get you clothes, and food for the house so is there something that you want to do?"

Grinning at her with a wicked gleam in his eye, he scooped her up off of her feet, and took off running so fast that no one could see them, just a little tornado going down the street.

**Ok and because I cannot think anymore right now this is were I am ending this chapter. Wow what can I say but THANKS! For all the reviews I am getting 58 here on fanfiction and 9 on mediaminer thanks to:DreamBeamz (so come up with a name for our koga group lol), Tori007otaku (is the summary better now?), Cheese (sorry for the wait inbetween updates but i smashed my finger in the car door and it was kinda hard to type) ,Kriszty (yes you can have Inuyasha i wont forget lol hope that i worked the whole kikyo thing out), Nichole Hibiki (working on it), Amos (well its really not Kikyo just a trick but yeah Kikyo is just as neat as Kagome sometimes), Menolly Harper (im glad your fond of my story i am to .), Pimptroyce (its ok that your tired i usually type this at night after i get out of work and get dishes and like that done and by then it can be late trust me but thanks for reviewing), Ravona (im going to hold that to you! heres your update!)**


	11. the beach

Disclaimer: I don't in any shape or form own Inu and Co. ok?

Previously on Wolf of Mine:

"So now what would you like to do? We've done all the necessary things like get you clothes, and food for the house so is there something that you want to do?"

Grinning at her with a wicked gleam in his eye, he scooped her up off of her feet, and took off running so fast that no one could see them, just a little tornado going down the street.

Presently on Wolf of Mine:

Gasping at the suddenness of being carried off, Kagome had to shout to be heard above the roar of the wind.

"Were are we going Koga?"

Looking down at her he smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?"

Finally the steady sound of the wind, combined with the running motion was enough to lull Kagome to sleep, So she slept peacefully snuggled in Koga's arms as he ran.

Noticing that she had fallen asleep, Koga smiled, not a smirk, but a warm and caring smile. One that not many people would ever see, because it would probably in his opinion ruin his image if demons knew that he had a softer and more gentle side, especially when it came to Kagome.

A shiver ran down his spine, and he sighed, as he thought of the dangers, and hardships that Kagome would have to go through if they did become mates.

And then he smiled, as he thought about just how Kagome would handle them, most likely like she handled him when he first kidnapped her, as if nothing in the world could scare her. He then smirked as he thought about when he told her that he chose her as a mate.

_Flashback_

_Having just thrown Shippo to safety, she turned holding the spear in her hand, as if she thought she could take on the whole tribe and survive with her life, with just that small spear._

"_Why you!" growled one of the wolves as he started to lunge for her._

_Holding him back another wolf said "Koga said not to touch her remember?"_

_Shaking him off He leaped at her, ready to do some serious damage, and he would have to if the rather large boar hadn't hit his back at that second._

_As he looked down at the young girl, Koga wasamazed with her courage against his tribe he made up his mind then and there, leaping down he landed right next to he and smirked as she gasped._

"_I thought I said that no one was to lay a finger on the girl." He said quietly as the other wolf struggled under the weightt of the boar._

_Turning back to the girl he chuckled. "Your names Kagome right? I've decided I'm going to make you my mate!" _

_The other wolves looked at him as if he was crazy. "I thought we were going to eat her when we defeated the birds of paradise besides she's human Koga!"_

"_You fool this girl can see the shikon jewel shards! With her around we can collect the rest of the shards and our pack will be the strongest in the land!"_

_Turning back to Kagome he smirked again, as he pulled her to him, "And Wolves they mate for life"_

_SMACK!_

"_How dare you decide for me who I'm going to be with I'm not a piece of property to be bought and sold!"_

_The other wolves slinked away muttering._

"_Uh-oh looks like the honeymoon is over."_

Coming to a stop, he gently shook her a bit. "Were here Kagome wake up."

Rubbing her eyes a bit she sighed and looked around.

"Where is here?" she said looking around with wide eyes.

For they had stopped at a deserted part of the beach, the blue water sparkling, and no one around to bother them.

"How did you know how to get here Koga? I didn't tell you anything about the beach."

"I just followed the scent of salt water to here I thought that maybe you might like to spend some time outside for a bit, I know I did, I mean all of the buildings and everything are nice, but I'm used to being outside more."

Smiling at him, she got out of his arms and stretched.

"Actually this is a great idea Koga, I wanted to show you the beach while you were here but the cab fair would have been huge."

"Cab? What's a cab?" he said looking confused.

"Oh a cab is a car that someone drives you around in, only you have to pay them to do it."

"Oh ok."

With a small squeal, Kagome took off her shoes and socks, balling her socks up she stuffed them in her shoes.

Tugging on his arm, she pulled him with her as she went down to the waters edge to get her feet wet.

**Ok Hope that i did the flashback ok because that episode hasn't been on in a while and i had to go from memory and at 1:00 in the morning it can be fuzzy.So that's were I'm leaving it whew two chapters in two days! Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Aoms (lol i know what you were thinking! i just could'nt bring myself to think that though ewww and yes my finger is getting better just black and blue and a little numb right now but thanks for asking!), Menolly Harper (Thanks ow sounds like fun hope that your wrist didnt give you too much trouble), Haunted Misery (Thanks!), Sheenachi (yes he is very sexy thats why i want them to make a lifesize koga plushie! hehe), Dragonsaint (would that be so bad?), and Shadowrains (thanks! fast enough for you?) cool six reviews in less than 24 hours! anyway off to bed for me so i can dream up chapter 12!**


	12. Skinny Dipping?

Disclaimer: I do in fact own Koga now! NOT! But I do own a Koga keychain!

Smiling at Kagome, as she slightly squealed when the water hit he feet, Koga suddenly got an idea.

"Hey why don't we go swimming?"

"Because we didn't bring any swimsuits, and we wouldn't be able to swim in our clothes, silly" laughed Kagome as she felt the sand squish between her toes.

Smirking at her he laughed, "who said anything about us wearing clothes?"

Startled for a second she looked at him. "You mean skinny-dipping?"

All of the sudden a mental picture of Koga Swimming with not a thing on popped into her head, and she shook it away her face beet red.

As he watched her face become red he smiled slightly to himself.

"Not really we could keep our underclothes on you know." He said amused, as he watched her shake her head.

"Well I don't know.."

"Come on it would be fun, and besides there isn't anyone here but you and me anyway." He pleaded giving her big sad puppy eyes.

Sighing she finally consented, "all right but turn your head while I strip ok?"

With a quick shake of his head he turned around.

As she got undressed Kagome mentally slapped her self, _'why did he give me the puppy eyes? Now he knows I'm a big softy and besides I am having enough problems with Koga dressed, but now he's going to be only in his underwear, and on top of that he's going to see me half naked as well!'_

After silently thanking her mom for buying her the dark blue bra and panty set she said to Koga, "ok you can turn around now."

He turned around to face her wearing only the black boxers that they had bought on the shopping trip, and as soon as he saw her and indescribable emotion flickered across his face.

Kagome would have given anything, at that moment to be able to read Koga's mind.

'_She looks amazing, so beautiful, I wish I could kiss her'_ He thought as he looked at her.

Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, she laughed. "Your it! Catch me if you can!" she yelled over her shoulder as she took off for the water.

Smirking, he took off at a slow run, (for him) and in about three seconds caught up to her. Tapping her lightly on the back he told her "Now your it come and get me." As he took off at an even slower pace, but still to fast for her to catch up with.

"Hey slow down Wolfboy! I don't have jewel shards remember?" she laughed as she ran towards.

Slowing down just a bit more, he waited until she had almost caught up to him and then he sped up, staying just out of her reach.

This game went on for a while, until Koga finally turned to let Kagome catch up to him, only to have Kagome trip over a piece of driftwood half buried in the sand, and fall right into him knocking them both over.

With an "Oof!" they landed, and lay there sprawled for a few seconds, until they could regain their breath again.

Kagome blushing suddenly realized what it would look like to someone who was passing by. She lifted her head up from were it had landed on his chest, her face just inches away from his, and looked into his Blue eyes, that had just the slightest flickering of emotion flashing across them.

But just what emotion she couldn't tell, until he closed the gap between the two of them to touch his lips lightly to hers.

Closing her eyes, she melted into the warmth and gentleness of the kiss.

She felt his hands sliding up her back to tangle in her hair, almost as if he was trying to hold her in place so that this moment could go on forever, almost like he wanted to reassure himself that this was real and not a dream, that he really was holding the woman that he loved with all his very being, and finally kissing her, and that wonders of all wonders she was kissing him back.

Panting, they finally broke the kiss, (Although much to soon to suit Koga) so that they could breathe.

Her face red, Kagome looked at the equally red face wolf Demon, and said ever so softly "Wow."

"Yeah." Was all that Koga could say at the moment, as short of breath as he was.

**Ok and because of writer's block on how to continue on with this, im leaving it there. Thanks to every one that waited with baited breath for my next chapter. (I never did get the whole baited breath thing; I mean is it from people eating worms? Lol sorry my brain works in weird ways when it's this late) here you go I hope you all like it.**

**Oh and thanks to:**

**Haunted Misery (here's your update),**

**Kriszty (Yeah i know that Naraku is mean but thats just him, mea and evil to the core, thanks for reviewing chapter 10, and 11 :) )**

**Aoms (sorry it didnt load earlier but thanks for reviewing hope you like chapter 12)**

**Kogasgirl142 (thanks heres your update)**

**Crystal (working on it but heres an update!)**

**Menolly Harper (i would update anyway but sometimes i have no time to type sorry but thanks for reviewing! and i still wanna see the art piece you are working on when you get it done)**

**Sango-No-Kawaii-Taijiya (thanks and yes you do write a good kag/koga story hope you like this chapter)**

**DreamBeamz (hey thanks for reviewing 10, and 11 im glad you like it!)**

**Kagome's Biggest Fan2005 (hehe i already had this in mind for this chapter considering i have never written a kissing scene before i hope it's ok review and let me know)**

**Divine Fire (hurrying honestly but i am glad that you like it! sometimes i dont have time to type so there is some delays sorry)**


	13. Sunsets

Wolf of Mine 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouga or anyone else in the Anime Inuyasha.

Getting off Koga in a hurry, Kagome's face was the brightest red it had ever been in her entire life.

'Koga just kissed me, he just KISSED me, and I actually ENJOYED it! But what am I going to do about Inuyasha?' she thought to her self as she got up.

'_Well why are you waiting for Inuyasha anyway? Its not like he has ever kissed you or has been this wonderfully sweet with you like Koga has been.' _Argued the non-rational part of her brain. (At least she hoped it was the Non rational part of her brain)

Koga got up off of the hard sand, and looked at Kagome, very red in the face himself.

"Well now that we have chased each other all over the beach, maybe now we can go swimming." Said Koga as he brushed the sand off of the back of his boxers.

Still red in the face Kagome could only nod and head for the water her brain going 90 million miles an hour and feeling on the verge of crashing, as all of the thoughts in her head whirled around.

'_Does she regret that we kissed? I just couldn't help it when she landed on me, she looked so Beautiful, with her hair all tousled around her face. And besides she kissed me back so its not like I forced her into anything, but its obvious that she still has feelings for the mutt, so what am I going to do?'_ he thought as he walked down to the water, beside Kagome not his usual cocky self.

'_I'll just have to work twice as hard to show her how much I really do love her'_ he thought as he caught up to Kagome, but as he got closer to her, a scent wafting off of Kagome made him stop in his tracks.

'_So she did like it!'_ He thought as he smirked and caught up with Kagome who was already waist deep in the water.

Turning toward Koga, for just a second as she was walking to the water she frowned for a second at the expression on his face, almost like he regretted kissing her, or that he thought that she did, but then as he got closer and sniffed the air slightly his face lit up, and he smirked before catching up to her in the water.

'_Wonder what that was all about'_ she shrugged as she dove under the water.

Swimming under water for a little bit helped Kagome clear her head just a bit.

'_Ok so now I know that I do kinda like Koga like that, and that he definitely likes me like that, but what am I going to do about it? I mean he is sweet and all that but aside from when he kidnapped me I practically know nothing about the guy, and then there is the Shikon jewel factor, Koga wanted me for that at first but Inuyasha expects it for himself, when and if we defeat Naraku. Koga also hates Inuyasha because he is a half demon, so if we did get married and had pups they would be half-demons as well, so what would he do?' _she thought about all this and more before surfacing, to find a very worried Koga treading water.

"You were under for so long I thought that maybe something had happened to you." He said with a slightly worried face

Laughing she splashed him with water. "I was on the swimming team at my school when I was younger, I can actually hold my breath longer than that, Sota says that's how come I can yell so loud."

Diving underneath the water once again, Kagome smirked just a bit before swimming under the poor unsuspecting wolf, and yanking him under by his legs.

With a rather large splash, Koga went under, only to see Kagome doubled over in silent laughter the bubbles escaping through her nose as she laughed.

With a playful growl Koga, that came out more as a muffled gurgle as it was underwater; swam toward her and began to tickle her ribs.

Finally with a gasp they both surfaced, laughing as they did so.

Swimming over to a large rock that stuck out of the water she climbed up onto it and sighed pulling her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong my sweet?" Koga asked as he pulled on his jeans.

"Nothing its just that sunsets are so beautiful aren't they?" she said as she sat there gazing over the sea.

Sitting down beside her he smiled at her, "well we can stay until the sunsets al least."

He put his arm around her waist pulling her towards him, smiling up at him she laid her head on his shoulder, as the sun slowly made it's decent.

As they sat there, watching the sky turn orange and pink, Koga leaned over and softly kissed Kagome on the forehead.

So they stayed there, content just to be in each other's company, side by side looking out to the horizon as the sun slowly disappeared beyond their view, leaving only pink and orange streaks in the sky.

Still leaning against him she sighed a bit.

"We should probably be getting back before one of us catches cold." She said as she went to get up, with a mental picture of a sick but still very sexy Koga, without a shirt on, just laying in bed with a thermometer in his mouth.

"Can't have my woman sick, not on my watch." Smirked Koga as he stretched his arms above his head.

Diving back into the water, they swam back to shore to put back on the clothes that they had left in a pile.

As they got out of the water Kagome realized something important: that cotton boxers when they get wet tend to stick to the person who is wearing them.

So with her face red she began to turn away to get dressed herself but not before he had a chance to shake himself dry.

Squealing as the cold water hit her, Kagome couldn't help but laugh as he did that.

After she got dressed again, she turned around and looked up at the sky, and saw a shooting star, just as Koga quickly picked her up and started off toward her house, Kagome made a quick wish.

'I wish that I can get through this with Inuyasha, and Koga, hopefully with out hurting anyone.'

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era:

Inuyasha sat quietly in one of the lower arms of the God tree, staring up at the sky.

As our sad hanyou friend stared up at the sky, he sighed just a bit.

Looking up to the heavens he saw a star shoot across the sky, closing his eyes he made a silent wish.

'I wish that whoever Kagome chooses to be with that she is a least happy, because even though I truly do love her I only wish her to be happy, even if it is with Koga.'

And that's were I'm going to leave it folks because I have to get ready to go.

Hope that you like my 13th chapter of Wolf of mine

This chapter was helped along By Menolly Harper who not only inspired me to type more but added some things as well. And she also has drawn a piece of fan art for my story which if anyone would like to see it is on her Devianart page by going to: http/ kara-harper. Deviantart. com only take out the spaces. she also has a sketch there as well that is for next chapter. I also recommend reading some of her stuff especially: From Bad to worse, and Taking so Much. Fantastic stories and awesome art. check it out!

I would like to say thanks to:

Kriszty: thanks i did too and i was writing it.

Aoms: thanks when its late i cant think straight so my brain goes fuzzy.

Sheenaci: here's your update!

Garry: thanks! i do my best

Flames-of-the-Lone-Wolf: thank you! well here's an update for you!

Jenny the White Wolf: thanks! im glad i updated so that you arent sad anymore!

Kogasgirl142: i agree!

Ashurii: here you go another update

DreamBeamz: i know if only we could be Kagome right?

:KagomeAndSango'sBestFriend: not a problem suggestions are always welcome! hope you like this chapter

aGreatPenName: thank you! i hope that you like this chapter just as much!

DarkMoonFang: i can't have my readers dying so heres your update, And May Kouga be with you as well!

Ravona: Well i did kinda but i hope that this helps

Carey: well here you go an update!

Whew thats the most reviews i have for a chapter yet! thanks everyone!


	14. Buyo Strikes Back!

Buyo Strikes back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouga and Co. in any way or form ok?

As they sped back to Kagome's house, she was, for her unusually silent, thinking everything over in her head,

'I don't know what to do, Inuyasha was my first serious love, at least I thought he was, but I don't know if he feels that way about me. But then Koga who right after he kidnapped me in the first place told me he was in love with me! And he has been so sweet the last two days, but what would happen to my relationship with Inuyasha if I did decide to become Koga's mate? Koga hates him! I couldn't stand to never see Inuyasha again just because of that we've been through to much together!' With a groan Kagome buried her face in her hands as Koga ran.

She was so busy thinking all this over that she didn't even realize that they had arrived home, until Koga set her gently on her feet.

With a quick smile, she got out her keys to unlock the door so that they could go inside.

"Why don't you stay in here for a while, and watch some TV, while I see about making us some dinner ok?" she said as she went into the kitchen to look around.

Plopping onto the couch with a happy sigh, Koga smiled.

'I'm here alone with the woman I love, and she's making me dinner, also as an added bonus, the clothes she is wearing are still wet so I can see all her wonderful curves underneath them.' He smirked as that thought crossed his mind, and he closed his eyes to savor the memory.

But before he knew it, being as tired as he was, from the last couple of unusual days he drifted off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming wonderful dreams about Kagome.

He was so engrossed in dreamland that he didn't feel the added weight on his stomach from were a certain large lump of fur, with cute pointy ears had settled.

As she came out of the kitchen, to let Koga know that it would be just a little bit longer on the food, because she had to thaw out the meat, Kagome stopped the words never quite leaving her throat.

As she came upon a sight that few would ever see, Koga sleeping peacefully on her couch, his black pony tail cascading over one of the armrests, as well as one of his arms, while his other arm and one of his legs was dangling off the side of the couch, his head lolling slightly to the side, a very happy look on his face, with a purring and very content Buyo sleeping on his stomach, she couldn't help but give a little "Aww." before she smirked and went in the other room to get something.

Tiptoeing back into the room, she smiled at him as he slept, before lifting the camera and snapping a few instant pictures, one that she would show him (and he would probably rip to shreds, because it wouldn't be any good for his enemies to see the great Koga sleeping like a baby, and cuddling with a cat.), and one or two that she would keep for herself so she could remember this moment forever.

She left the room just as quietly as she came not wanting to wake him from his restful slumber.

Going back into the kitchen, she sighed before starting to boil water for the meat.

Slowly Koga blinked his eyes open in surprise, as he sniffed the air, as he pushed Buyo off of him, and got to his feet stretching his muscles as they were a bit sore from sleeping in one position for over an hour.

Going into the Kitchen he saw a wonderful sight: Kagome, her face a bit flushed standing over a stovetop, stirring a pot on the stove that smelled heavenly.

Looking up as she sensed him coming in the room she flashed him a quick smile, as she turned toward him.

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you, because you must have been really tired to fall asleep like that."

Sniffing the air he walked over to were she was cooking.

"What smells so good?" he asked as he looked in the pot.

"Beef stew, it's my moms recipe and I making it for the first time, so I hope its good."

Catching her hands with his, he smiled at her. "Anything you make is wonderful my sweet." He said seriously as he gazed down into her brown eyes, his own sparkling a bit.

Blushing a bit because of how close she was to Koga, Kagome smiled at him and went to turn to stir the stew, anything so that she could put just a little bit of space between her and the very sexy wolf demon standing in front of her.

But as she went to turn, he caught her wrist, pulling her gently toward him; as he bent his head down to meet her lips with his.

As he gently brushed his lips against hers, he slowly let go of her wrist, to run his hands over her back, and down her sides.

Licking her lips a bit he sighed, as her lips parted and he was able to taste her like this for the very first time, taking it slow he explored every bit of her mouth that he could, pressing her to him as if he never wanted to let her go.

Kagome meanwhile had dropped the stirring spoon as he kissed her, so that she could run her hands up to his hair, were she tugged it out of his high ponytail, letting it drape over them like a soft black cloud, as her hands then went over to his ears, were she began to rub them in between her fingers.

As she did that, Koga let out a kind of half contented growl, half purr as he kissed her.

Slowly he began to run his hands over her back, making her moan just a bit into the kiss.

Just then the doorbell rang, causing Koga, and Kagome to pull away from each other just a little breathless.

Growling just a bit at the fact that they were interrupted, Koga looked at Kagome, and couldn't help but smile just a bit, at how beautiful she looked, Her black hair mussed up, shirt wrinkled, and lips a deep cherry red and just a bit swollen from the kiss.

Kagome straightened her shirt, ran her fingers through her hair, but only succeeded in making it even more mussed up, and growled slightly herself, as she practically stormed her way to the door, mad enough that Koga felt REALLY sorry for who ever was at the door.

As she opened the door, Kagome's upset expression didn't improve any, for on her doorstep was non other than Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

**Ok and that's wear I'm going to leave it for now sorry about the delay folks.**

**Oh and thanks to:**

**DreamBeamz: im all for Kouga/Kagome fluff! go Fluff!**

**Menolly Harper: i couldn't resist adding the part with the boxers, I just wish i could have seen it myself 'begins to drool a bit at the thought of Kouga in wet Boxers'**

**Kogasgirl142: well here you go chapter 14 for your reading pleasure! Menolly says thanks bye the way**

**Souless Tear: Thanks! im glad that you love my story that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy :)**

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: another update for you! thanks for the praise i'm glad you liked it!**

**Flames-of-the-lone-wolf: Me too! i think alot of girls would love to be in Kagome's spot right about then me included lol**

**YoukaiNinjaGurl: thanks i think they do as well!**

**Aoms: thanks i loved Menollys fan art as well! and i am really glad that she drew it for me!**

**Tracy Johnson: here you go!**

**KagomeandSango'sBestFriend: yup as you can see in this chapter they do indeed head home.**

**Aya SL: fast as i could sorry about that, oh and loved the Idea and am going to use it for my next chapter thanks :)**

**Sheenachi: an update for you!**

**Fableblue: thanks! hope you liked this chapter!**

**WEIRDkittywwings: "bows" thank you! but if you think my stuff is good you need to read some of the stuff by Menolly Harper and also TurboTwistedFire as well as some that i cant think of right now but thanks!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! i'm up to 106 reviews! does a happy dance oh does anyone know were Tori007Taku went? i havent heard from her at all the last couple of chapters.**


	15. Hojo or Hobo you pick

Wolf of Mine 

Disclaimer: I don't in any form own anyone in the Inu world ok?

Standing there, in the doorway, all Kagome could do was stare at the trio of Girls, and the guy that was crowding her stoop.

"Kagome!" Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all shouted at the same time, loud enough for Kagome to wince, and Kouga to hear them in the Kitchen.

"Kagome what are doing out of bed? Your Grandfather told everyone that you had Bubonic Plague and had to stay home!." Hojo said as he looked at her in Disbelief.

"Well I just got over that, I'm feeling much better now, thanks." Kagome finally said as they all stared at her, mentally reminding herself to tell her Grandfather to stop making up such strange diseases for her to catch.

"Oh well we were just coming over to check on you, what with you family gone and all." They said as Kagome let them all come in.

After sitting everyone down, in the living room, Kagome went into the kitchen real quick, before anyone could say anything to her, to find Kouga.

"Kouga, my friends are here right now, and I don't know how they would react to the fact that you are a demon, so you have to look like you did earlier when we went out ok?" said a very distressed Kagome.

"Alright." He said running his fingers through his hair with a small sigh, as she got out some bottles of water from the fridge and went back into the living room.

As he came into the Living room, Kouga gave a low growl deep in his throat, because at that point, Hojo was handing Kagome a big bundle of flowers, wrapped in green paper, with a blue ribbon tied around it.

Noticing Kouga, all the girls stopped talking to Kagome and could only stare.

Blushing a bit, as she saw Kouga, and sensing that he was upset at the fact that another guy had given her flowers, Kagome cleared her throat. Causing every eye in the room to look at her, and making her blush even further.

Looking at Kouga, Kagome smiled, and then turned to everyone else.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Hojo, this is my good friend Kouga. He is staying with us until he can go home again. Kouga these are my friends Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Hojo." She said just a little bit nervously.

Looking back at Kagome with wide eyes, and Open mouths, The Girls were silent for the first time since Kagome had met them in Second Grade.

Kouga on the other hand, sat down next to Kagome on the couch, said Hello to everyone, and made sure that the strange boy, "Hojo." Didn't come near his Kagome.

Even from a distance he could tell that Hojo liked Kagome, and not just in a friendly way.

Grabbing Kagome by the arms the girls excused themselves, saying something about putting the flowers in water before they wilted.

Once in the kitchen, they all crowded around Kagome, all of them asking Questions at once.

"Who is that boy, Kagome? Is he the two-timer that you were telling us about?" Asked Eri.

"yeah he's kind of cute, if you guys are just friends can I date him?" Yuka said as she sighed just a bit.

"No he isn't the two-timing guy, but I don't really think that he is up to dating right now." Kagome said as she looked around for a vase to put the flowers into, not meeting any one of three girls eyes.

Gasping all three looked at Kagome in shock.

"So you are Dating!" they all said at once.

Blushing furiously, Kagome turned to face them. "Well we aren't dating exactly." 

Looking at each other, all the other girls could do was stare dumbfounded.

"Well you do like him don't you Kagome? Or are you just friends because I have to tell you girl that that is one HOT guy! And I my self would have a hard time just keeping my hands to myself. If you know what I mean." Giggled Ayumi a bit as she tossed her hair out of her face.

Sinking into a chair, Kagome sighed. "Yeah I do like him, I mean I like, like him, and I think, no scratch that I know he likes me, but I don't know what would come out of our relationship."

Walking into the living room she could hear Hojo and Kouga talking and startled she stop just inside the living room door, after hearing what Kouga had to say about her.

Meanwhile in the living room, Hojo was looking at a VERY agitated Kouga, and had no idea what could be the reason.

"so how long have you known Kagome?" Hojo asked trying to make polite conversation.

Kouga thought about that for a moment. "About a year, I guess." He said gruffly.

Hojo looked at Kouga with a somewhat sappy smile on his face.

"She sure is pretty huh?" he asked Kouga, as if the were two friends who like to sit around and compare girls.

Kouga looked at Hojo, with just a bit of sympathy. "Looks aren't everything you know. I mean yeah she is very pretty but she also has a kind, compassionate heart, is willing to stand up for what she thinks is right, and protest it when it is wrong. Not only that but she knows how to put a guy in his place if he gets out of line." He said wryly as he remembered being slapped by his black-haired beauty.

Quickly the girls pulled Kagome, back into the kitchen.

"Wow! Kagome he must really like you! And it's not just because he thinks your pretty." They all said at once, sounding like triplets that looked nothing alike.

Blushing just a bit, Kagome sighed and then walked into the living room with glasses of water for everyone.

Sitting down next to Kouga, she nervously laughed and said, "So what has been going on at school? Anything interesting happen lately?"

"Well we have a new teacher now, a woman, because Mr. Yamazaru decided to move overseas to teach there. Her name is Miss Nomi. She is really nice and helps out more then our old Teacher did." Said Hojo as he scooted a little closer to Kagome.

Meanwhile 500 years in the past…..

Inuyasha sat dejectedly by the well, drumming his fingers on the wooden rim he sighed.

Kaede was looking for anything that might help them to unseal the well, and Shippo was helping her. For the first time in a long time the poor Hanyou felt helpless to do anything, when he tried to help Kaede-baba he only got in the way. So he figured the best way to help was to stay out of the way for now.

Sighing a bit he looked up at the clouds, one of which looked kind of like a heart.

'I love Kagome, at least I think I do, but I only want her to be happy, even if that means being with Kouga, but were does Kikyo fit into all of this? I don't really love her as I used to, I mean Kikyo was the first person that I really loved and that loved me as well, but Kikyo wanted me to become Human, and Kagome likes me for who I am, Hanyou or not, I just wish that everyone was like her.' He thought as he rested his head on the side of the well.

Looking into the trees suddenly, he stopped at one particular spot. A flash of something bluish, streaked from tree to tree.

Figuring it was another trap pf Naruku, Inuyasha quietly stood up, putting his hand on tetseugia and leap after the blue streak.

Stoping in a tree all he could do was stare, because standing below him was a Gorgeous young girl, with hair so dark it was almost blue, piled on her head in intricate braids.

She was wearing a light blue, outfit almost a duplicate of his own only more form fitting, with two very deadly, daggers with straps for her hands tucked in the belt.

As he jumped down from the tree landing in front of her he saw that see had eyes the color of the greenest grass, with a bit of brown flecked into it. He only had a second to look however, because she gave a startled gasp and took off, in the other direction.

Sniffing the air a bit he frowned, catching just a bit of demon, mixed with the scent of her, a spicy sort of scent, that made him want to Chase after her.

Hearing a cry from the direction that she went, he took off running sword in hand.

**Ok and I am going to be mean and leave it there for now but I did manage to make it longer than I intended at least.**

**I apologize about the wait for this but I was out of town seeing my now 89 year old grandfather and had no computer access.**

**Thank you to:**

**Kouga's one true love: wow you reviewed all 14 chapters thanks! **

**Kogasgirl142 so was I! I had to wipe my keyboard off, lol and I was the one typing it!**

**Aoms: thanks! I think I am improving a little as I go**

**DarkMoonFang: thanks! It makes my day to hear that, I'm glad you like it.**

**Tracy Johnson: lol you can thank Menolly for that she gave me the Idea, but I don't know quite what I am going to have her do with them yet…**

**Kriszty: umm well hope that this will satisfy your wanting to know what happens with Inuyasha at least until next chapter. I have many things in store for our fav. Inuhanyou. And I now have the first as well as many other Inuyasha episodes to watch anytime I want to!**

**WEIRDkittywwings: lol hope this was longer for you!**

**FableBlue: thank you! I sometimes wish that I could sit many different people including my boss….. but anyway hope you like this chapter.**

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: I love Kouga/Kagome fluff as well and I hope that you like this chapter as well. We are just going to have to wait to see what she does with the picture but it should be good at any rate **

**Aya Sl: yeah I would as well but then again I am evil as well :)**

**Sheenachi: sorry about the wait hope you like this chapter!**

**Kagome'sandSango'sbestfriend: he just might in the next chapter, I personally think Hojo does need to be punched he can be a baka… but anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**Menolly Harper: I used your picture as reference that's why! Lol hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**YoukaiNinjaGurl: I agree with Inuyasha about "Hobo" lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Kouga's Love Kagome: NOOO I cant have my reviewers dying on me! Here is another chapter!**

**Aliases101: here you go another chapter! Thanks for loving my story I love Kouga too.**

**Fallen Seraphim Azarael: Thanks!**

**Flames-of-the-lone-wolf: me too! Here you go thanks for reviewing!**

**Mistic: ok ok im going!**

**DreamBeamz: I know but this foursome will be taken care of next chapter.**

**Married to a chicken Nugget: oook I don't know how that marriage would ever work… But thank you for reviewing! (that has to be one of the most creative names I have seen to date.) thanks by the way that is only the second time I have written a kissing scene! (the first being earlier in the story)**

**Seethet: ok here you go then an update!**

**MoonFace01: Thanks! This my first fanfiction. So I hope I am doing good, thanks for the encouragement!**

**Whew! 23 reviews! Thanks everyone! Already thinking of chapter 16!**


	16. Tears that fall for love

Wolf Of Mine 

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha! Ok?

Running as fast as he could, Inuyasha soon came to a small clearing. There in the clearing was the young girl that he had spotted just a little bit earlier, and about ten other nasty looking demons, which looked about ready to slash her into pieces at the first chance that they could.

Just as he was about to jump in sword drawn, he stopped, because she had already, pulled out her daggers, and was crouched in a fighting stance, just waiting for her enemies to advance on her.

Suddenly a large cat demon jumped toward her, claws swiping out, and had she not moved at that point she probably wouldn't have a head. Growling low in her throat, she jumped back, but not before kicking out at the cat as it came at her again.

As the big cat slammed up against a tree, all of the other demons struck at once, looking like a big, blackish purple blob as they all rushed her. Even the cat got up again to join in. Slashing at them as soon as the got within range she was holding them off pretty good, until one of them from behind her and took a very large chunk of her back out with it's teeth.

Gasping she whirled around, and swung both of her very sharp daggers at it's midsection forming a scissors of sorts, and chopped the unsuspecting demon in half.

Seeing her struggling against all of the demons, Inuyasha could take no more of it, his rescuing damsels in distress mode kicking in with a vengeance, he unleashed Tetseiuga from its sheath and jumped in to help.

It was soon over after he joined in, not too many smaller demons really wanted to mess with him or his sword, and he was soon alone in the clearing with the strange young girl.

Hefting his sword over his shoulder, he turned to her. "What was that all about? Why would those demons want to attack you?" he said, as he looked her up and down.

With a flushed face, and wobbling a bit she looked at him incredulously. "Why would a demon help me out?" she asked him, until she saw his ears.

"Ah a hanyou now it makes more sense.." she muttered as she fell to the forest floor in a heap, her daggers falling beside her.

Rushing to her side, he picked her up, as well as her daggers. But just as he was about to take off for Kaede's so that she could treat her, the mysterious young girls braids, which had been loosened from the fight came completely undone letting her long dark black almost blue hair fall free. Revealing two furry dark brown triangles to show.

Startled enough that he almost dropped her, all Inuyasha could do was stare.

'_So that's why she said it made more sense that I saved her when I was a Hanyou, and not a demon.' _He thought as he leapt off toward Kaede's.

Meanwhile 500 years later….

Kouga was having a _VERY_ hard time not taking this "Hojo" boy by the ear, dragging him out of the house and beating him to a very bloody pulp. Then walking calmly back into the house, or taking him and drop kicking him as far as he could, which with the jewel shards in his legs should be pretty far.

Especially since he kept inching closer to Kagome as often as he could without being to obvious. (At least that's what Hojo thought anyway.)

Thinking about all the things he could do to Hojo, Kouga smirked, caught up in his own thoughts, that is until Buyo decided to show up and jump with all twenty-six pounds of him into Kouga's lap, startling the crap out of him.

Sighing, Kagome looked over at Kouga, and smiled at him, before turning to her friends and getting up. "Sorry guys but I have to study for school tomorrow, and I should get going, otherwise I'm really going to fail, and that's a bad first impression for a new teacher." She said not really that sorry at all.

Murmuring their agreement, everyone except Kouga, (who had a large furry lump on his lap.) got up to go.

Walking the group to the door, Kagome stopped just in the doorway to let everyone out. As she held open the door for Hojo, however leaned down and kissed Kagome on the cheek and said, "I'm glad you feeling better Kagome, see you at school." before he walked out.

Seeing that boy kiss Kagome, even if it was just on the cheek, got Kouga mad enough to stand up causing poor Buyo to land on the floor with a small thump.

Sighing a bit as she closed the door, Kagome leaned against it, and then looked over at Kouga, who looked as if he was about to have steam come out of his ears at any second.

"What? What's the matter Kouga?" She asked as she looked at him concerned

"How…HOW COULD YOU LET THAT BOY KISS YOU!" he yelled out, loud enough to cause Kagome to flinch, and Buyo to take off running for the safest place he could think of. (Under Kagome's bed.)

Looking at him as if he had just sprouted another head, Kagome was silent. Until he said just the wrong thing and set her off that is.

"SO WHAT YOUR SEEING THIS..THIS "HOBO" GUY NOW? IS THAT IT?" he yelled waving his arms around in the air

Kagome stiffened a bit at that, and thought to herself. _'WHAT! Who does this demon think he is? Giving me the third degree like he's my mother or my husband even! It's not like I asked Hojo to kiss me! And who was I kissing not even an hour earlier?" _Kagome stood there for a moment, and then with her right eyebrow twitching, she marched up to Kouga, and slapped him HARD across the face.

"How DARE you!" she yelled at him, making his ears flatten back. "How DARE you accuse me of seeing Hojo, when not even an hour ago I was in the kitchen kissing you! You have no right to treat me like that mister! God you're just as bad as Inuyasha is!"

Walking past Kouga, Kagome grabbed her coat, and marched out the front door slamming it behind her to cool off, before she did something that she regretted.

Sighing, Kagome walked down the street, her hands in her pocket, to have some time away from the handsome wolf prince, giving her room to think things out.

Meanwhile, all Kouga could do was stare ate the door that she went out of. Not even thinking to go after her, as a shiver ran down his spine from her anger.

After standing there for a moment longer, Kouga sank down on the couch his head in his hands causing his black hair to fall over his face in a black silky cloud. "Why did I have to go and say those stupid things to her? I didn't really mean them." He said quietly as his left eye leaked a single tear.

Coming back into the house quietly so that she could get her schoolbooks, to maybe study at WacDonalds, and hoping to not let Kouga know that she was there just yet. Kagome froze when she heard Kouga talking to himself, and was even more shocked to see him put his face in his hands.

Dropping her jacket on the floor, Kagome went over to the couch and sat down next to Kouga. Making him look up when he felt her sit down. Looking at him, Kagome gave a little gasp as she looked at the track that the tear made as it ran down his face.

He put his arms around Kagome and pulled her close, and buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean all of that, but I got jealous of that guy, because you can tell that he likes you, and I was scared that I might lose you." He said his voice muffled by her hair.

Sighing, and kind of resigned to the fact that she could never really stay mad at the handsome demon, Kagome hugged him back, making soothing noises as she rubbed his back with her hand.

**Ok and that's were I am going to leave it for now hope that you enjoy the 16th chapter of my story. :) **

**Thank you to:**

Kogasgirl142: I'm glad that Inu has someone to love as well, I couldn't do that to him making him have no one. Thanks for reviewing!

Darkmoonfang: well it wasn't to long to wait was it? Hope you like this chapter as well!

JennyTheWhiteWolf: Thanks! I do like fluff and thanks for reviewing!

Tracy Johnson: Thanks hope you like this chapter as well.

QuicksilverWitch: thanks! Your review had me in giggles for the rest of the night! My family though that I was strange because I would randomly break out laughing.

Aoms: sorry about the whole capitalizing thing I typed that with I think maybe two hours of sleep. But thanks for reviewing!

Kiraracutie4: Thanks! Glad you like it hope you like chapter 16 as well.

Kriszty: I know I just couldn't leave poor Inu in the lurch, so this popped in my head. Hope you like this chapter as well!

DreamBeamz: Thanks! Im glad you liked it humor does help the story along, and I hope that you like this chapter as well. I had an ok time at my grandfathers; he just likes to compare me to his other granddaughter a LOT! It can get annoying but I still love him.

KagomeandSango'sbestfriend: thanks! I am glad that you like my story! Hope you like this chapter as well.

Aya SL: yeah I know, I would have love to be in Kagome's shoes at the point when he was kissing her but I would have killed the foursome when they interrupted but that's just me. Thanks for reviewing! (and as for being hyper I know what that's like lol)

Sheenachi: ok is this soon enough for you? Hope you like this chapter as well!

MidniteTimberWolf: yeah I know that's why I did it but don't worry about spoiling it for me anyway I have seen movies 1-3 and I can tell you this: there is not enough Kouga in them! Thanks for the review!

Seethet:Thanks! Hope you like this one as well!

Hope that everyone likes this chapter, cuz i am already thinking of 17! and the teachers names Mr Yamazaru means Monkey and Miss Nomi means Flea but no one got it.


	17. Fuzzy ears

Wolf of Mine 

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok?

Landing gently in front of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha yelled out. "Hey old lady are you in there? I need your help!"

Opening the door with his foot, he walked in, careful not to bang her head on the sides of the door, he looked inside, to see Kaede leaning against the back wall of the hut, with Shippo and a scroll on her lap that had some fancy writing on it, both of them asleep.

Setting the strange hanyou down on the floor by the fire, he went over to where Kaede was sleeping. She was clutching a scroll that had something about a well that had mysteriously dried up over one hundred years ago. As he reached out to shake her shoulder, he sighed not really wanting to wake the older woman up knowing that she was working hard to find out whatever was wrong with the well, but there was a sick woman in need of treatment and she was the only one around who could do it, because he really didn't want to end up being slapped and labeled a Miroku.

Shaking her shoulder gently, however had no effect, save for maybe making her snore just a bit more. After shaking her like that for about five minutes, the InuHanyou lost his temper and shouted out at the top of his lungs. "OY! WAKE UP OLD WOMAN!" Causing Kaede to jump, toppling poor Shippo to the floor.

"Why have you come into my home, yelling like that Inuyasha?" she grumbled getting to her feet, as Shippo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes so that he could glare at Inuyasha.

"I needed a healer, old woman, and you're the only one around here." He grumbled, sliding his hands into his sleeves.

Looking at Inuyasha, she sighed. "Ye look fine to me, Inuyasha."

"Not me, her." At that Inuyasha turned letting the strange hanyou come into her line of vision.

Seeing the bloody girl lying on the floor of her hut, Kaede moved to her side as fast as her age would let her. Kneeling down beside the young girl, she started inspecting her back wounds. "Hmm these are serious, when did this happen Inuyasha?"

"About ten minutes ago." Inuyasha said as he picked up a protesting Shippo by the tail and began to walk outside. "We're going to wait outside, to give you some privacy to work ok old woman?"

Nodding her head Kaede, got out the herbs that she always kept handy, for whenever Inuyasha would get hurt (which was quite often.) and began to work.

Sighing, Inuyasha made his way over to the God tree, to leap into one of the lower branches, one if his favorite spots to semi relax. Setting Shippo on the branch beside him, he closed his eyes, hoping for some peace and quiet.

As Kaede worked on cleaning the wounds, she noticed the young girl's ears, which were brown, furry, soft looking triangles on the top of her head. After bandaging the wounds so that they would heal with in a few days, thanks to the girl's demon side, Kaede again looked at the girl's ears.

'_They look soft, ever since I was little and first knew Inuyasha I've always wondered what ears like that felt like. But Inuyasha would have probably taken my head off if I had asked so I never really found out. I wonder…" _Kaede thought as she snuck one hand down one fuzzy ear. Petting it a few times, Kaede sighed and got to her feet before the girl woke up. _"Well now I know."_ She sighed and walked out side.

"Inuyasha! I'm done if ye wish to come back in." she yelled out knowing that he probably was in the God tree were he used to be pinned, and also knowing full well that he could hear her from there.

Meanwhile five hundred years later…

Kagome sighed, and got up from the couch, untangling herself from Kouga. "I could use something to drink, how about you?" she asked him as she stood up, and straightened her shirt, were it had gotten mussed by Kouga hugging her.

Nodding, Kouga sat there silent, as she went into the kitchen to get something to drink, for them both. Leaning up against the refrigerator Kagome sighed just a little and rested her head against the cool door of the freezer.

Getting two sodas out, she got her bag of school books and walked into the living room, only to see Kouga sitting on the couch, one arm sprawled over the back of the couch and flipping channels for all he was worth never staying on a channel for longer that a second or two before flipping to another. Smiling at him she handed him a soda plopped down beside him on the couch, and propping her feet up on the table, she pulled out he homework.

Opening her book, Kagome sighed just a bit as she began reading her world history book, but seeing that the section was on the warring states era, she quickly got immersed in her reading.

Kouga on the other hand, was bored with flipping through channels, and turned to sneak a look at Kagome. She was sitting next to him with a giant book in her lap, biting her lip as she read. Wondering what she was reading, Kouga looked over her shoulder and began to read with her.

Getting bored he got up from the couch, to search for something to eat. Noticing that she had put away the beef stew that she was cooking earlier, Kouga grabbed the bowl and quickly dug in.

'_MMM she sure can cook too.'_ Kouga thought to himself as he happily ate what was left in the bowl. Wandering back into the other room he saw that Kagome was now writing in a book of some kind, and not wanting to disturb her, he wandered upstairs to her room to look around.

Walking into her room, Kouga noticed that the whole room smelled like Kagome. Not like the other rooms that she was in and then out of, just by coming in the room, if you had and excellent sense of smell as he did you could tell that this was her room.

Sitting down on the bed he sighed, and just sat there taking comfort in her scent, something he found could calm him, even when he was at his maddest.

Feeling the very tired, as it had been a long day; Kouga flopped back on the bed, and closing his eyes, he heaved a sigh. _'I wish that Kagome, wasn't friends with that guy, because I really would have loved to rip his arm out right there, and offer it to him, before I tore him to little itty bitty shreds.' _ Kouga thought to himself as, he drifted off to sleep.

Kagome noticed that the house was unusually quiet, so she closed her book, got to her feet, and began to look for Kouga. Going upstairs she saw that her door was ajar. Peeking into her room, she saw Kouga, sound asleep on her bed, holding her pillow in his arms as he slept. Smiling, Kagome got a blanket out of the hall closet, and covered the sleeping wolf demon. Kissing him softly on the cheek, she when downstairs to study some more.

**And that is were I am going to leave it. Hope that you like the 17th chapter of Wolf of Mine.**

**Thanks to:**

DreamBeamz: I know that I could never EVER resist the gorgeous Kouga! Thanks for reviewing!

Kogasgirl142: I could never blame you for that! Kouga is a really good guy. (at least in my version of Inuyasha.) thanks for the review!

JennytheWhiteWolf: Crying is never a sign of weakness, it just shows that you are human, (or demon if the case may be.) thanks for reviewing!

Seethet: Thanks! Here's another update as fast as I could!

Fableblue: thanks! I try to do stuff like that to let people know that Kouga can be a kind hearted sexy demon.

Aoms: I would never never ever make her a mary sue, (now that I know what that is.) rest assured she will be nothing like me at all. If she was she would have her nose stuck in a book 24/7

Flames-Of-The-Lone-Wolf: Thanks! I try and update as fast as I can but I work like forty hours a week and go to school too… so I cant always update as fast as I want.

Kriszty: yeah I had that in mind for a while. Im glad you liked my idea and hope you like this chapter as well!

Katemaru: that's how things happen in the anime universe though. Fast. Except when you are trying to kill Naruku then it takes forever.

Tracy Johnson: Thanks! Here you go!

Sheenachi: Thanks! Here you go another chapter!

Menolly Harper: But he wasn't crying like that…. Thanks for the review hope you like my next chapter!

YoukaiNinjaGurl: Thanks! Glad you liked it hope you like this one too.

InuGiRl1992 Thanks! Sorry that it is a turn off for you but I can't help making him someone else to love he does deserve it.

KogasWoman: Wow! Thanks! I'm hurrying ok?

FMABInuyasha Lover144183: Thanks! Here the update!

Whew thanks to everyone who reviewed! Already in thought for chapter 18.


	18. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the very sexy Kouga ok? Just a Kouga keychain :)

**(Kouga's Dream)**

He awoke with a start, staring around the room in shock, as the night came back to him. Yawning, he looked around to find Kagome, wondering were she had slept, seeing as how he had the bed.

He got up and quietly opened her door, and walked downstairs, dressed only in the jeans that he had on the night before. His bare feet quiet, he walked into the Kitchen, and saw a note stuck on the thing that kept all the yummy food cold, by way of a little black object. Seeing that it had his name on the front he opened it to read it.

_Kouga,_

_I had to get ready for school, and you looked so peaceful sleeping away, so I decided not to disturb you. I will be back later tonight, wish me luck for the big test today._

Kagome 

He smirked for a second, and then remembered that that strange kid who liked Kagome was talking about "school" and "tests" the night before. Growling to himself, he took off out the door, at high speed not even bothering to put anything else on just following Kagome's scent so that he could make sure that that kid left "His" Kagome alone.

He soon arrived at a tall building, which had a lot of windows, and a lot of kids on the grass. He quickly jumped into a tree to avoid being seen, and looked around for his woman.

It wasn't all that hard to spot her, she was sitting on a bench AND SHE WAS NEXT TO THAT BOY! Growling low, Kouga stared at them, deciding what to do to the boy if he laid a finger on Kagome.

His growling intensified, when the boy tried to put his arm around her, and she moved away from him. It was all over for Hojo however, when he grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her closer to him, even though she cried out in pain. In a flash he was down there, holding Hojo by the throat, away from Kagome.

He bared his fangs at the boy, causing him to gasp. Smirking her growled out, "Why would you want to hurt that wonderful girl there? What did she ever do to you?" He narrowed his eyes, and stared at Hojo.

Hojo gave a squeak, and the smell of urine filled the air. Kouga rolled his eyes and threw the boy to the ground with a grunt of disgust. Hojo took off running in the opposite direction, a large yellow stain on his white pants.

Kagome stood up dropping her book bag to the ground, and throwing her arms around Kouga's neck. "My hero!" she cried as she hugged him.

He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, "well you're my woman after all."

"you bet I am." She sighed against his bare chest. Lifting her head she kissed him in front of the whole school.

"What about Inuyasha?" he had to ask

"Inuyasha who?"

"oh Kagome." He sighed.

(end dream)

Kagome seeing that Kouga was peacefully sleeping on her bed, she sighed and got a pile of blankets out of the closet and piled them on the floor next to her bed, along with a spare pillow. Settling down for the night, she was almost sleep, when she heard Kouga moaning a bit in his sleep. Propping herself up on one elbow, smiling at him.

"mmm Kagome ohh yeah…"

She was smiling at least until she heard that. Sitting up she grabbed a pillow, and smacked him on the head for what she thought was Hentai thoughts.

Yelping he jumped up, only to roll off the bed when he landed, ironically enough, on top of Kagome, knocking the wind out of them both. He had landed with his legs around hers and his tail brushing them slightly, as she gasped for air, not even realizing what a compromising position they really were in.

When she finally did realize it she looked up to see a smiling wolf looking at her, with a cocky smirk on his handsome face.

She went to move her arms up, to push him off and sit up, but unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you want to look at it, her arms were pinned by a very sexy wolf demon's arms.

"Now Kagome what was that for? Hmmm?" he whispered in her ear in a low husky voice.

"Y..you were moaning out my name, You're just like Miroku!" she said her voice shaky at first from the closeness of Kouga, but growing more bold at the end.

He quirked and eyebrow at her, "ME like that pervert?" he looked at her for a minute before leaning down and firmly kissing her on the lips running his tongue over her lips. Then he ran light kisses over her jaw before coming to her ear and kissing it before whispering, "am I really like Miroku?"

"N…No" she said softly

0o0

He came through the door in a hurry, the flimsy door swinging wildly as he stalked into the room, heading directly to were the strange Hanyou lay. Kneeling down he looked at her. Before looking up at Kaede with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?"

"She was beaten very badly, Inuyasha she lost a lot of blood in a short amount of time. But luckily she's a Hanyou so she should be fine in a few days but until then she should rest, with no stress so try not to make her mad ok?"

He growled at her and settled down against the wall of the hut to wait for the strange girl to wake up.

0o0

She shakily pushed Kouga off of her, and sat up. He got to his feet, and pulled her up by her arm, he then sat down on the bed pulling her to his chest.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered in her ear softly

Her face red, she leaned in closer and laid her head on his bare chest.

"I know, and I love you too." She whispered back, ever so softly.

He smiled and pulled her back onto the bed with him, spooning to her back. it was like that that they finally fell asleep for the remainder of the night.

Gonna leave off there sorry for not updating sooner :(

Thanks to:

Menolly: Ohhh hope to see that sketch soon…

Kogasgirl142: I know he really is Kawaii especially the tail….

Aoms: Ding ding we have a winner! The only person to guess about the names! Also thanks for the review! Glad you liked it

Kriszty: yeah I know and this one is short too….sorry I can't always find time to type with work and all.

JennytheWhiteWolf: I agree! Thanks for the review!

YoukaiNinjaGurl: again I'm sorry that my chapters are short but I made them longer it would take me longer to post them….

DreamBeamz: here you go more Kouga fluff just like you ordered!

Kat57: I feel so loved Thanks!

QuicksilverWitch: ok ok sorry I have another story too, ya know and work and school and house work too….. but anyway heres the chapter just for you!

Darkmoonfang: more fluff! Yay for fluff! (sorry its late here)

Sheenachi: ok here you go

Seethet: it's ok I know what grounding is like

Tracy Jones: thanks!

Anne: ok I'll email you later

Aya SL: lol yay for hyperness! I agree I would probably glomp him if he was sitting that close

Kouga And Sesshy lover: thanks! Storys need hugs too!

Kougaroxx: I hope so to! I want a Kouga Plushie!

Neko: Thanks! I needed that!

oooooooooooooo: sorry! Here it is

WEIRDkittywwingz: thanks for being so understanding!

thank you all for waiting for this chapter hope you like it!


	19. Like Wow!

Wolf of Mine 

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: do we have to do this yet again? I don't own Kouga and Co. ok? Oh and the song: Like Wow! Is copywrited to Leslie Carter ok? I don't own you don't sue!**

The alarm when off at 6:00 am shaking Kouga from yet another wonderful dream. When he looked around however, Kagome was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and felt the bed beside him, feeling no warmth from body heat he quickly got up. Quietly padding downstairs he sleepily brushed his loose hair back out of his face he made his way to the kitchen.

He stopped his ears twitching just a bit he came to a halt inside the doorway of the kitchen, his ever sharp and sexy ears picking up the song that Kagome was currently half singing half humming to herself as she moved in time to the music, her hips gently swinging back and forth as she sang.

Everything looks bright  
Standing in your light   
Everything feels right,  
What's left is ah out of sight   
What's a girl to do  
I'm feeling you, you're on my mind  
I wanna be with you  
'Cause when you're standing next to me  
It's like wow  
And now your kisses to seem to set me free  
It's like wow  
And when we touch it's such a rush  
I can't get enough   
It's like it's like

(:CHORUS:)  
Ooh, hey, what?   
It's like wow!  
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!  
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!  
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow! 

Should I hesitate when it feels this great?  
Don't wanna make a big mistake  
Don't wanna make you  
Think I'm playing games  
I'm just trying to say  
I wanna be with you  
'Cause when you're  
Standing next to me  
It's like wow  
And now 

Your kisses seem to set me free  
It's like wow  
And when we touch  
It's such a rush  
I can't get enough  
It's like  
It's like

Ooh, hey, what?  
It's like wow!  
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!  
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!   
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!

Fascinated by your love,   
You know it's all I'm thinking of  
Never waited long enough   
My mind and heart are all mixed up  
Feeling higher than a cloud  
All my senses are like wow  
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!

(:Spoken:)  
You know it's all I'm thinking of   
It's like, it's like

Ooh, hey, what?  
It's like wow!   
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!  
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!  
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!

It's just like wow  
You know it's all I'm thinking of  
Like wow  
Everything feels right  
Just like wow  
Everything feel right  
Just like wow  
All my senses are alike  
Like wow  
Baby baby baby  
The way I'm feeling you  
Is like wow

Ooh, hey, what?  
It's like wow!  
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!  
Ooh hey, what?   
It's like wow!  
Ooh hey, what?  
It's like wow!

As she finished her song, she sighed and pulled her hair up into a knot on the top of her head, which she secured with an ink pen that was on the counter top.

"Hmm that song really does fit how I feel about Kouga, I guess I just never realized it before. Being blinded by what I thought was love with Inuyasha. I'm really glad that I've had a chance to stay here with Kouga." She said to herself softly as she stirred the omelet in a bowl mixing everything just so.

He smirked and tiptoed back up the stairs, so that she wouldn't know that he heard her, and laid back down waiting for her to come back upstairs.

Kagome meanwhile was, just putting on a plate what had to be her best omelet that she had ever made, even better than the one she made for the gang back in feudal Japan

Pouring some orange juice into a glass she put them both on a tray and walked upstairs as silent as she could.

Peering into her room she smiled at the sight of the wolf demon sprawled on her bed.

"_I could get used to that sight…"_ She shook her head

"_What am I thinking?" _Smiling she went over to the bed and sat the tray down on the bedside table. She watched as his nose twitched a bit and rolled over with a groan. Sitting down next to him, she was about to reach over and shake him a wake when a thought struck her.

"_His hair looks so soft…and his ears look so…unbelievably sexy…I wonder if he would wake up if I…"_

She slowly ran her fingers though his silky hair sighing softly, not getting any sign that Kouga was waking up she petted one of his ears with her fingers, running her hand over to his mouth were she traced the fang that was sticking out gently.

0O0

The strange girl stirred slightly, causing Inuyasha to sit up suddenly, dumping Shippo off of his lap. Leaping over to where she was lying, he leaned over her looking for signs of awareness. What he got instead of that was a punch, to the face hard enough to send him flying.

Hitting the roof with a thud, Inuyasha once again met his worst foe. No not Naraku but: Gravity, which of course made him meet one of his best friends in the whole wide world: the dirt. Getting up he was just in time to see the girl leaping although a bit slowly out the door and toward the woods.

Growling he got up and bounded after her, going faster than she could seeing as he wasn't injured as much as she was. (Just his pride was all that was really injured.)

He caught up to her, and yelled at her as he ran. "What the hell did you do that for? I saved your life you Baka!"

She skidded to a halt in front of a tree reaching for her weapons. Not finding them she looked at Inuyasha murderously "What did you do with my weapons Naraku?" she yelled at him as she flexed her claws at him.

"What! I'm not Naraku! That blow on the head must have scrambled your brains lady! My names Inuyasha not Naraku!"

"And just why should I believe you?" she growled at him.

**And that's were I'm going to be mean and leave it at. Sorry for not updating sooner, sometimes its hard to get a chance to sit down at the comp. And other times when I can my mind kinda goes blank….so yeah anyway again sorry for not updating sooner, so if your mad and don't want to review its ok **

**Anywho thanks to:**

**Kita Tsuki: thank you and yes it was short sometimes I have no choice but to do that and I do try for at least 1,000 words per chapter, thanks for reviewing.**

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: I don't like Hojo either….hes just to darn cheerful and stupid…. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Aya SL: lol hyperness is good! Unless you drink like 3, 2 liters of Dew then you've got trouble….**

**Sango750768: I'm glad that you like my story! Its nice to hear that it keeps my updates happening! Yeah they probably would have a heck of a time on their honeymoon **

**Kat57: Soonest I could sorry writers block sucks…..**

**SorielDegamba: ok more k/k moments in this chapter! (I love 'em too!)**

**QuickSilverWitch: lol yup and it gets better in this chapter!**

**Darkmoonfang: not the torches and pitchforks! Whew glad I avoided that!**

**DreamBeamz: I thought of the dream when I was supposed to be sleeping actually and got up and typed it right up cuz I thought it was good thanks for reviewing!**

**WEIRDkittywwingz: thank you! Your review really cheered me up, and your right! That's probably why I like a good written k/k story! **

**YoukaiNinjaGurl: thanks glad you liked his dream **

**Tracy Johnson: thanks! I missed your reviews **

**Menolly Harper: glad that I could make you laugh! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Serena: I agree Kouga is very KAWAII! **

**Wolf of the Blue Moon: updated as fast as I could!**

**TRUE QUEEN OF THE DEAD: working on it..might have more surprises along with that when it happens thanks for the review!**

**Fire Divine: sorry im a bad author….smacks herself bad author bad!**

**MotoercycleHelloKitty341: Kouga is very hot and Sexy! And I love him to pieces (that's why I want a life sized Plushie! ) **

**Evalyne: bows thanks!**

**Tessa: WOW! So many reviews….and all at once! you made my night! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Demonic Song: Glad you like!**

**Black Moon: thank you! Considering how many fanfics there are that makes me feel Great!**

**KAGANDSESSH4EVER: more spark?**

**Jarenth: NOT THE BAMBI EYES! Ok ok heres and update!**

**Starlight Maiden 1216: Thanks! Here's and Update!**

**Ryo-Chan Wolfgirl: here you go!**

Thanks to all who reviewed! Hope you all like chapter 19! 


	20. Blades

Wolf of mine 

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do no in any way or form; own the sexy wolf demon known as Kouga ok?

The strange girl stood there, glaring at Inuyasha, posed to strike but also listening, waiting for him to prove that he wasn't Naraku.

"Well why should I trust you? How do I know that you're not him in disguise?" She growled out her weapons shaking just a bit, from the trembling of her hands.

"I'm not Naraku you Baka! I'm hunting him!" Inuyasha yelled getting frustrated with the wild young girl. He turned his back to the girl, getting ready to bound off in the opposite direction. "I guess that's what I get for helping a complete stranger…" he muttered to himself as he took off.

Her ears twitching, she heard what he said just before he leapt out of sight.

Frowning she ran after him catching up in no time, and tackling him to the ground leaving a skid mark, as they both landed. She pressed her twin blades against his throat, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to let him know that if he moved, that he would probably be missing his head shortly afterwards.

"What the hell do think your doing running away like that? And just what did you mean by helping strangers?"

"How the heck do you think you got bandaged up wench?" he growled his whole body tense.

Pressing the flat side of one of her blades against his throat for the wench comment, she was quite startled to hear a rather cheerful young man's voice call you from behind them. "Well Inuyasha! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Looking back quickly she saw a young man with black hair and unusual purple eyes dressed in Buddhist monk's robe. Inuyasha took that opportunity to flip the girl off and grab her weapons.

"Now, now Inuyasha that's no way to treat a beautiful young girl!" the monk chided as he walked closed his staff jingling.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you lech! In case you didn't notice SHE'S on top of me not the other way around!" snarled Inuyasha, his short fuse reaching its limit by that point.

The monk blinked and smiled. "Well you do like feisty women so naturally I thought…." He trailed off as he saw the glare that both of them were giving him.

"Ok…. guess I was wrong." He murmured softly to himself as he stood there looking back and forth between the two, a slightly confused look in his eyes. "So if you weren't…umm then what exactly were you doing?"

"SHE was trying to take my head off!" Inuyasha yelled still mad that Miroku could have thought that he was doing _that _with that stupid girl.

The girl in question sniffed, and crossed her arms. "If I would have been trying to take your head off you idiot I would have succeeded."

O0O 

Kouga meanwhile was having a hard time staying still as Kagome petted his hair, and softly traced his ears, it was even harder not to kiss her fingers when she started to run her fingers tips over his fangs, it was probably the hardest thing that he had ever had to put up with, even more than not killing that annoying mutt-face.

Not being able to help it any longer he let out a small sigh of contentment, but instantly regretted it as he felt her quickly remove her hands off of him and get up off of the bed. Rolling over a bit he peeked through his eyelashes at her, seeing her face a mixture of emotion, and also looking kinda of like the wolf cub that got caught with it's paw in the meat bin, in the middle of the night.

Inside he was smirking, but outside he still looked asleep, his breathing even and soft, as he curled up on her bed, hoping that she would sit with him again. But to his major disappointment her heard her leave the room suddenly closing the door down a bit behind her, her footsteps softly going down the hallway.

He sat up just as Buyo decided to jump up next to him, and curl up purring right on his legs. Absentmindedly he ran his hand over Buyo's head scratching, behind his ears slightly. "What can I do, to make her admit she likes me, when I'm around or not pretending to be asleep?" he asked the large cat, while still petting him softly. Realizing what he was doing he laughed a bit to himself. "Hmmm, I'm talking to a cat…I've finally lost it."

Standing up he stretched, shaking his head a bit causing his black hair to fall around his face, in a silky curtain. His feet making almost no noise he padded out the door and down the hall, toward the bathroom only to collide with Kagome, as she came out of the bathroom her long hair pulled into a braid that fell down to the middle of her back.

The force of them colliding sent Kagome tumbling to the ground, or would have sent her tumbling to the ground that is if Kouga hadn't reached out to grab her. "Whoa there! Watch it, we can't have you getting hurt now." He said in a low voice.

She blushed, and stumbled a bit trying to regain her feet. "Well you did run into me you know."

"Thank you for breakfast by the way. It looks delicious." He said smirking a bit so one of his canines poked out from the side of his mouth.

She smiled back at him, one stray hair falling free of her braid. "Well it's going to be the only meal I can cook for you until I get home tonight from school, so it better be good."

He blinked at her for a second, then remembered that she had to go to that place she had called "skool" so that she wouldn't flunk. Whatever flunking was.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair. "Well hurry home then, so I can see you again ok?" He could feel the heat from her face as she nodded against his bare chest.

Breaking free form him, she ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag, running fast so as not to miss the bus, leaving the poor wolf demon, standing alone in her hallway.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now furball." he said to Buyo who had followed him out into the hall and was rubbing against his legs. Going back into Kagome's room he ate the breakfast from the tray she had left him, cleaning the plate. Leaning back with a sigh he studied Kagome's room, burning everything into his memory, because he realized that soon he might not see it again, and maybe, even though he would never admit it, Kagome might choose that mutt face, over him. _"If she did that I just might want to kill myself."_ He thought a bit sad. He also knew that if (on the very very slim) chance that she did choose Inuyasha over him, he wouldn't try and hurt Inuyasha, because he knew that that would be worse than anything in the world to Kagome.

He sighed again, and got up for a shower, letting the hot water work out the tension in his neck. Dripping he got out after the water started to turn cold, and wrapped a towel around himself, his tail twitching a bit. After dressing in some of the modern clothing that they had bought on their last shopping trip (Although he still didn't like the pants no room for his tail. But hey Kagome sure did seem to like them and he'd do anything for his woman.)

He walked over to the window in Kagome's room and opened it, stepping out onto the balcony, he closed the window so that he could get it open again when he returned, and leapt off landing in the back yard. After thinking about it for a bit he took off running, fast enough that all anybody saw was a big blur.

And that's were I'm going to leave it for now sorry about not updating sooner. Not having online is a bummer.

**Thanks to:**

**Kita Tsuki: lol thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Cruciolife: thank you! Sorry about that I sometimes can't get online to update and I worry that people will stop reading it…**

**Sango750768: thanks! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Fire Divine: well if you like her attitude so far….your gonna love what comes next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**WEIRDkittywwingz: . erk not only have I not had time but I had no internet for like 2 months…. (my mom is weird) thanks for being patient, but I find that I usually go with what I've typed the first time cuz if I try to make it better it never seems right.**

**QuicksilverWitch: hey got an extra Kouga/Kagome flag?**

**Neko: Thanks! **

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: yup Inuyasha got punched…he deserved it, but it's not as bad as another of my stories were I killed him off in the first chapter. Lol**

**Darkmoonfang: hmm what would you sue me for? That would be kinda interesting actually.**

**Menolly: hehe I like that image too…..**

**Kat57: thanks! **

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: I'm jealous of Kagome too! And that's bad cuz I'm the author!**

**Tracy Johnson: thank you! **

**Gizmo369: sorry but by now I'm well known for leaving cliff hangers….it's my specialty!**

**MikoKriszty: Thanks! I think Kouga rocks……**

**YoukaiNinjaGurl: chapter 20 all finished! Working on 21 as I type now… I had to get another disk I lost the one with all my stuff on it.**

**Serena: thank you! I try**

**Starlight Maiden: already did update standing in the rain, and now this one too! Thanks!**

**Konohanasakuya: hehehe it made me laugh too, it even made my bro laugh**

**Loverofkikyo: well she's a hanyou, who was like Inuyasha was hurt in some way by Naraku, and that's all I'm saying right now other wise it will spoil the ending. **

**Motorcyclehellokitty341: Thank you so much! It's nice to hear I get free publicity. And I'm happy to hear I've improved since I started! (btw did they ever make a motorcycle hellokitty? It would be pretty interesting.)**

**DreamBeamz: thanks! Sorry about the long wait inbetween chapters I'll try and do better next chapter.**

**Kougaismyhomeboy: I'm not telling! Hehehe **

**Naama: erk… sorry about the mistakes I'm usually up late after work and every thing type this and all my stories and my brain kinda melts after being on a cash register for eight hours with men my father's age trying to get me to go out with them…..**

**LadieSesshy: thanks! **

**EmoGirl684: hmm is obsessed a good thing?**

**Hakkai-my-youkai: thanks! Yeah I do wish there was more k/k pairings but hey the number of stories grow all the time! And I've added 3 so far!**

**Lone Wolf Walks Beneath The…: lol thanks!**

**KougaSesshomaruAnime: oh no! not the Bunny eyes! Anything but that! AHHHHHH (runs off screaming into the night.)**

**Cartoon Shakespeare: thanks! I think most authors know what that's like….**

**ChipmunK15: thanks! But if you think mine's good read some of Menolly Harpers or some of Agreatpenname's as well as…..(uggh I forgot the others my brain just died.)**

**Hopelessly Hopefull: hmm interesting name… I love Kouga too! He's just so…so…SMEXY! Hehehe sorry way to much caffeine tonight.**

**Taci: ok!**

**VirginiasGirl: thanks! **

**whew! so many reviews! And you all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside for like my story so much! Sorry again about the wait and I hope you all like chapter 20 of Wolf of Mine**

**Kouga's Sweetheart**


End file.
